Saria's Song
by Crazed Zarbon Otaku
Summary: Saria embarks on a journey of her own and meets a very familiar stranger. I'm back! I've been on holidays with no Internet access. Sorry.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is set in the time Link is in Termina. I've fixed up the weird bits.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
For once, happy music wasn't coming from the Sacred Forest Meadow. A mournful song echoed throughout the Lost Woods, causing the Goron who was sitting next to the shortcut in Goron city to wipe a tear from his eye.   
Saria sat on her old tree-stump next to the entrance of the Forest Temple. For once in her life, she wasn't playing her song.   
"He's really gone, isn't he?" she asked the air. Link, her best friend since very early in her life, had finally left the forest forever. The Kokiri believed that he was probably dead. She knew that he wasn't, but she also knew he would never come back.   
"What's wrong, Saria?" It was Mido, self-proclaimed boss of the Kokiri.   
"It's just...Oh don't worry about it Mido."   
"It's Link, isn't it?"   
"Well, if you really must know, yeah."   
"Why are you worried about him? It's not like he was even a real Kokiri."   
"You're wrong, Mido, he was more real than any of us. He was special."   
"He was weird." Saria didn't like the way the conversation was going. Mido didn't really care about Link. He'd been gone for three years, and Mido still didn't care.   
"Leave me alone, Mido." It came out far more snappish than Saria had intended it to. Mido looked hurt and then slowly walked away. When he turned the corner, he let a tear slide down his childish cheek.   
Not even Mido understood her, thought Saria. No-one could understand her.   
Saria would grow old, though, like all the Kokiri, she would still have her child's body. Kokiri never grow up, and never die. She would be an old, bitter woman, missing her best friend forever. Fate is a cruel, uncaring thing, she thought. And she stepped closer and closer to the exit of Kokiri forest.   
"Maybe I'll meet Link wherever this takes me." she said. 


	2. The Stranger

A/N: I've decided to make this an on-going saga. It'll be quite long.   
  
Disclaimer: This is someone else's, but I like it.   
Roses are red,   
Violets are blue,   
Me no own so you no sue.   
  
Saria opened her eyes to the new landscape around her. There was a sort of passage, with trees at either side of the exit she had just gone through. She walked along for a little while, thinking and then...   
Hyrule field! Her mind was blown by the size of it. All the thoughts in her head dissappeared as she took it in. It seemed to stretch out forever. The green grass and tan dirt paths, worn by generations of Hylians. It was incredible. She could see Hyrule castle, the place Link had talked about so much in the distance. Closer was a circular fence. Saria didn't know what was in there. She also saw Death Mountain. A huge, towering mass of rock. It was as though she had never seen before, and her eyes had suddenly began to take in the world.   
She didn't know what to do, or where to go. She wanted to see everything and wished she could go everywhere at once. She was confused and her senses were blown away. She started to run, not caring where she went.   
SPLASH! She landed in a river. Water! Saria had hardly been exposed to it before. She couldn't swim, there had only been one place with water in Kokiri forest and there were stepping stones over it. She struggled,   
"Help!" she screamed.   
"Saria, I'm sorry, I can't help you," said Obi, her fairy. "I might be able to get help if I fly fast enough though!"   
"Hurry!" Saria gasped.   
Saria thrashed her arms about, and her head still went under, over and over again. She couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly she heard a calming, quiet male voice over her. She couldn't hear what he said, but she knew he'd help her.   
An arm reached out to her. Acting on some sort of basic instinct, she grabbed it. She was pulled out of the water and she collapsed on the bank, gasping.   
The stranger gave her some sort of potion. It was red, and tasted revloting. It gave her back her strength though. She stood up, feeling a lot better. At least I haven't thrown up, she thought to herself. But Obi still isn't back...   
"Are you OK?" it was the stranger. Saria looked up at him. He had yellowish blond hair and blue eyes.   
"Link?" Saria asked.   
"Yeah, that's my name. How did you know?"   
"What do you mean, how did I know? I'm Saria, your best friend!"   
"Saria? I don't know you."   
"You aren't the Link I know, are you? You look just like him."   
"I'm from Termina, does that help?"   
"Where's Termina?"   
"It's kinda hard to explain. The door that exits it leads to a different place every time. I left there through the door and got here. I'm a traveller, wandering around to make my fortune." He smiled.   
"Aren't you a bit young?"   
"Never say you're too young, you'll never have time to do anything, kid."   
"Why do you call me a kid? I'm scarcely younger then you and you know it!"   
"It's just habit."   
"Why is it habit?" Saria was beginning to be interested in the new stranger, even if he wasn't Link.   
"Long story."   
"Tell it to me."   
"OK, just follow me to that castle over there and I'll tell you the story someplace warm. We'd better hurry, it'll be night soon."   
So Saria followed her new found friend along a path leading to the castle. It was a long walk and she was she was soon tired.   
"Can we stop now?" she asked him.   
"Well, no, but we have to go into that round fenced off area anyway. We don't have time to get to the castle. Look, the sun is already starting to set." He looked worried.   
"Why are you so worried about it getting dark? Where I come from, we can stay outside all night if we want to."   
"Well, if this place is anything like the field in Termina, it's going to be very dangerous at night, and seeing as neither you nor I are armed, we're going to be in a sticky situation if we get caught by a monster or a bandit."   
"Link always talked about monsters."   
"Who is this other Link you talk about?"   
"Well, it's a long story too. I'll tell you about him after you tell me your story."   
"Well, OK.   
So Saria and the new Link walked on. They soon entered the fenced off area, and discovered it was a ranch. They knocked on the door to the house of the owners.   
"Go away, Malon is asleep and I'm about to go to sleep as well."   
"Sorry, but we're travellers, we need somewhere warm to sleep," Link said.   
"Well, OK. I'll be down in a minute."   
A man in a blue nightgown with a cucco emblazoned across the front answered the door. He had brown hair, a big nose, and a bit of a beer gut. When he saw Link, he smiled.   
"Hello, you're that fairy boy, aren't you? Was your name Link?"   
"Well, yeah, my name is Link, but I'm not the Link you're talking about. Can I come in though?"   
"Sure. I'm Talon, by the way. My daughter Malon is asleep, so be quiet."   
"OK. I'm Saria, by the way."   
"Are you from the forest too?" Talon asked.   
"Yeah."   
"Well, come in, you'll freeze otherwise."   
So Link and Saria enetered the Ranch House. It was a sort of Cucco pen downstairs, with a few cuccos running about. They climbed the stairs and entered the living quarters. They were cozy, with a table and only one bed. In it was a red headed girl, about Link and Saria's age. Talon spread two blankets on the floor.   
"I'm sorry we don't have any spare matresses," he said. "But the floor isn't too hard."   
"Thank you Talon," said Link. "We'll be fine."   
Talon went downstairs and soon was snoring loudly. Saria, who, like all the Kokiri, had never actually bothered to sleep before, found herself suddenly tired. She put her hand up to her mouth and yawned.   
"Link?" she asked.   
"What is it Saria?"   
"Why am I feeling...sort of...dizzy and like I want to collapse?"   
"You're tired, of course. What a silly question!" Link exclaimed.   
"What's 'tired'?"   
"Huh? Don't they sleep where you come from?" Link was now really confused.   
"Umm, no."   
"WHAT? They don't sleep? I've heard a lot of wierd thing before, but nothing that wierd!"   
"I think sleeping is wierd. How do I do it?" Saria asked.   
"All you need to do is close your eyes. You'll eventually go to sleep," Link replied.   
"Oh, OK."   
And Saria slept, for the first time ever. Link couldn't sleep, he was still getting over going through the door, saving a little green haired girl from drowning and now being asked what sleep was. He didn't really understand Saria.   
"I'll tell you my story tomorrow," he told the sleeping figure.   
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Want to know what happens next? Make sure you read the next chapter then! Please read and review! 5th review will get a say in what happens next. I am willing to listen to all opinions, though. To make things a little simpler, my Link is the other Link's Termanian double. If you haven't played Majora's Mask, everyone in the Ocarina of Time has a double in Termina. But Link's double isn't in the game. So this is where he was.


	3. Morning

A/N: Well, this is the third chapter. Please continue reading.   
Discalimer: Am I Shigeru Miyamoto? I don't think so.   
Saria woke up. For a while she didn't open her eyes. The sun beat down upon her from a small window. She simply laid there, trying to get her mind around what had happened to her. She'd gone looking for Link, right? Yes, she remembered that. She'd exited Kokiri Forest. Yes, she remembered that too. Then she'd nearly drowned. That was cloudy, but she remembered it. And she'd been saved by Link. Not her Link, he said, a different Link, from "Termina". Wherever that was. His explanation had confused her even more. And now they were here. Laying on the floor in a ranch house. I've had more adventures in leaving Kokiri forest than in my whole life! Saria thought to herself.   
Next to her, Link was awake too. He, of course, thought Saria was still asleep. He blinked open startlingly blue eyes. Unlike Saria, he didn't immediately remember what had happened.   
"Where am I?"   
Another pair of eyes opened. Saria smiled at Link. "Don't you remember? We're in the ranch house," she replied.   
Link sat up. "Of course!" he exclaimed. They both got up and had a look around. Both Talon and the girl had gone. Link checked his watch. Then he remembered it was a Terminian one and wouldn't have the right time for Hyrule.   
"What's that?" asked Saria.   
"This?" Link showed her the watch. It was a small model of the Clock Town clock, although Link had not know that until he visited the town. "It's a watch."   
"What does it do?" asked Saria. She liked the brightly coloured watch.   
"I figure that they don't have watches where you come from, Saria. It tells you what time it is."   
"How?" Saria asked. Link most children, she liked learing new things.   
"Well, it has symbols and numbers around it. You have to learn how to read it." Link was starting to enjoy explaining things to Saria.   
"Can I learn to read the watch?"   
"Well, normally I'd say yes, but we have some stories to tell and it'll take a fair while to teach you."   
"Oh, OK. Can you tell me your story now?" Saria asked. She had quickly abandoned the idea of learining to read the watch.   
"Sure." Link said. "But after you. You know, ladies first."   
  
A/N: Well, make sure you read and review! 


	4. Mido

A/N: This is from Mido's point of view while Saria's gone with Link.   
Discalimer: I REALLY hate these things...Well, if I owned Zelda, would I be here writing fanfiction? NO WAY!   
  
Mido sat down on one of the stepping stones over the river in Kokiri Forest. His feet were in the water, and he was kicking them back and forth. He was starting to realise how Saria had felt when she was missing Link. And he felt guilty.   
"It's my fault." he said quietly to himself. "Saria, Link, both of them, gone." He hadn't liked Link, but even Mido couldn't just ignore the nagging thoughts in his mind. He he had driven Link away. And Saria...she went to look for him. He had driven her away too...   
Suddenly he heard a high pitched voice in his ear.   
"Mido, Saria's in trouble."   
"Obi..? Why are you here? Where's Saria?" Mido was quite worried. He had never seen Saria without Obi.   
"Just follow me, HURRY!" Obi, like all faries, was quite impatient and didn't appreciate being ignored.   
Mido was starting to get worried. He knew Saria had gone out of the forest. He was afraid to go out of the forest. Even for Saria.   
"I'm sorry Obi, but I can't go with you."   
"WHAT? Saria's in trouble! You can't leave her, Mido!" Obi yelled.   
"I...I'll die if I go out of the forest." Mido said lamely.   
"I'm dissappointed in you, Mido. I really am. I guess I'll have to find someone else. Someone who's not a coward." Obi flew away and was soon far away from the forest.   
For the second time that day, a tear coursed its way down Mido's cheek. He clenched his hands tight into fists and the nails started to cut the skin. But he still couldn't gather up the courage to save someone. Someone he cared about.   
"Somehow, I always manage to make a mistake, or hurt people. Why can't I get it right?" Mido was full out crying now, and he ran to the Lost Woods, so none of the Kokiri could see his tear-stained face.   
He slowly walked over to Saria's special place. The Sacred Forest Meadow. It seemed horribly lonely without Saria's joyful music ringing out to echo through the Lost Woods.   
He couldn't sit down on Saria's stump. He stood and stared at it for what seemed to be an age. Then he sat down underneath it, his usual place. His tears made a small puddle on the grass, which was soon sucked up into the soil.   
He felt like a coward and a bully. He had driven a brave and heroic person away, causing his best friend to run after the boy. He couldn't even tell Saria how he felt about her, even though he'd had so many chances.   
Every time Mido tried to pull himself together, he would start to cry again. He couldn't help but feel self pity and even hate for himself. He couldn't even be friends with himself.   
"I'm absolutly pathetic!" Mido screamed. He thought no-one had heard him. He was wrong. 


	5. The Goddesses

A/N: Well, this is about who was watching Mido. Oh and by the way, I can't spell Faroe, but you should know who it is.   
Discalimer: If you really think I own Zelda, you're sad.   
  
Nayru looked down upon Mido, a human she normally couldn't help but despise and her warm heart was touched.   
"Look over here Din." Din turned around. Her firey hair swished and she seemed to be in a dreadful temper.   
"What is it Nayru. I'm busy," she said snappishly.   
Nayru rolled her eyes. She knew her sister's bad moods. They were really just all show. "Oh, it's nothing. Except..."   
"What?"   
"Oh, you know that Kokiri boy Mido."   
"The annoying, rude one?" Din disliked Mido as much as Nayru did.   
"Yeah. He's crying."   
"That's no business of yours or mine and you know it, Nayru."   
"But...we're goddesses, right? Aren't we supposed to help the people of Hyrule?"   
"Ooh, yeah, I forgot, it's in our contract. Din waved a hand and a huge book appeared in it. See here, page 289589589, paragraph 29848, sentence 2498. "All goddesses must be nice to all humans." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.   
"Stop acting like a child Din," Nayru said. "You're not very good at it."   
Now it was Din's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine, whatever you say Nayru. I could beat you at acting like a child any day."   
"You think?"   
"I do."   
"Then prove it, Dinny."   
"Don't call me Dinny, Neigh!"   
"Dont call me Neigh, Dinny!"   
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" It was Faroe. "I just walk over here from watching the gril called Saria, and you two are biting each other's heads off again! Do you ever stop arguing?"   
"No!" said Din, and poked her tounge out at Nayru.   
Faroe started to shake with fury and a green light appeared over her head.   
"Umm, sorry Din." Nayru said hurriedly.   
"I'm sorry too, Nayru." Both goddesses knew how powerful Faroe was.   
"That's better. Now, Nayru, what was it about Mido that you were saying before?" Faroe was back to normal, although she still glowed a bit green.   
"He's down there crying and yelling something about being pathetic," Nayru said.   
"We'd better do something about it then. Din, please don't be so stubborn. You've gotta help."   
"Oh, sure," said a defeated Din.   
"Well...why does Mido think he's pathetic?"   
"I was watching him for a while. A fairy was talking to him and she called him a coward," Nayru replied.   
"Why?" Faroe was starting to be interested in the story.   
"Well, he refused to go out of the forest because he thinks it'll kill him."   
"That's absolutely ridiculous."   
"Don't say that Far. He obviously doesn't think so." Nayru was very warm-hearted and always tried to listen and understand (except to her sisters).   
"No, he doesn't, does he? We'd better help him realise that he won't." Faroe smiled.   
"I know what you're going to say next!" Din said.   
"Let's go talk to some humans!" Faroe and Nayru said togther.   
  
A/N: I'm really sorry if you think my portrayal of the Godesses is weird, but I just can't see them as like the Deku tree or Rauru. Or even worse...Kapoera Gaebora! They need a little humor. 


	6. The Gifts from the Goddesses

A/N: No, I'm not going to be getting back to Saria's story about Link for while. I just wnat to be able to use the idea about Mido. Thanks to the reviewer.   
Disclaimer: How simply do I have to put this? I am an ordinary teenager who has nothing better to do but write this. I do not own Zelda. I never will own Zelda. Thank you.   
  
When Faroe, Din and Nayru found him, Mido was still sitting under Saria's spot. He turned around when Din tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.   
"Who...what...why...what are you doing here?" Mido somehow knew that the Goddesses were not human, but they had distinctively Hylian features, the pointed ears and nose, and the practical skirts and tops that most Hylian women wore, each in the Godesses's respective colours.   
"We're Din, Nayru and Faroe. We're here to help you Mido."   
"Sounds great," Mido said sarcaticly.   
"Ooh, look Din, it's someone you can relate to," Nayru whispered in her ear.   
Chosing to ignore Nayru, Din said "It is great, boy. We can help you leave the forest."   
"Leave the forest? Why would I want to do that?" Mido was trying to sound relaxed, but his reply was a little too quick and stiff to be genuine.   
"We have been watching you all day Mido. Now don't try to hide anything." Din was starting to get angry at the boy's cheek.   
"I won't then!" Mido said. Din's eyes flashed dangerously. Mido went on hurriedly "Not that I ever intended to in the first place, of course."   
"That's better. Now, you have our blessing, you can leave the forest without being hurt in any way." Faroe explained.   
"Oh, OK. Is that all I get?"   
"Well, as you seem to be ruled by myself, the Goddess of power, the others will give you a little of themselves to even up the score." Din answered.   
"Great. Can I please...don't worry about it."   
"Yes Mido. I'll give you extra courage." Faroe said.   
"Thank you. Thank you so much!" For once in Mido's life, he was truly thankful to someone. He kmew the Goddesses would try to help him as much as they could.   
Nayru and Faroe each touched Mido with a gentle hand. He saw their pieces of the triforce etched into them. Then the three Goddesses left.   
"Well, it looks like one boss Kokiri is leaving Kokiri Forest. I'd better tell Tomoko (A/N: The yellow haired Kokiri). She'll have to take over the top job." Mido said to himself. He smiled. The courage he had recieved was giving him a slight sense of humour.   
Looking down at Mido, Din and Nayru laughed together.   
"He really thinks we've helped him!" they said. 


	7. Saria's Story

A/N: Well, back to Saria and Link.   
Disclaimer: I own this fic. I own the other Link. I do not own anything else.   
  
"Well, OK Link. I only know what I've been told though.   
  
When Link was a baby, a dreadful war was going on in Hyrule. His mother fled for her life, taking him with her. He doesn't know who his father was, or if he's still alive. Anyway, Link and his mother came to Kokiri Forest, my home, to seek refuge. His mother was gravely injured, and she died.   
"That's awful. My mother and father both died." Link said sadly.   
"Kokiri don't have parents. I wish we did." Saria replied. "Anyway, back to the story."   
The Great Deku Tree, our guardian, took Link in and he was raised as a Kokiri. He never knew what he really was until he grew up. He lived life as a Kokiri. However, he was taunted and teased by the real Kokiri. He didn't have a guardian fairy like the rest of us.   
"Neither do you, Saria."   
"She flew away for a while, looking for help for me. Can I just tell this story?"   
"OK, sure."   
Mido, the boss of the Kokiri, teased him the most. He wasn't allowed to play outside in the Summer with the others. He just sat in his house. One day, when he was 10, a fairy cam to him. Her name was Navi, and she said that she had to take him to the Great Deku Tree, because he had summoned The Boy Without a Fairy. So Link followed her to the tree.   
But Mido was there, blocking the door. He told Link he needed a sword and shield to go to the Deku tree. So Link went to the Kokiri shop, hoping to be able to buy a sword and shield. But they only had shields. So he bought a shield and said hello to Mika, a Kokiri girl, hoping she would tell him something about swords. She didn't. She told him to go to the Training Gorund on top of the kill. It had a few fences, a bit of grass, signs and rocks. Link walked around, and he saw a hole in the wall. He crawled in, hoping it might have something inside it.   
When he entered the hole and stood up, he saw he was in a room with a few passages and a giant rock rolling around. He dodged the rock and found a treasure chest with the sword.   
He went past Mido and met the Deku Tree with his new equipment. The tree told him that he had to break the curse on it.   
So Link entered the tree. He found a few items, and defeated monsters. He didn't really tell me much about what happened in the dungeons. I guess he didn't like them much. Anyway, he killed the monster which was the source of the curse. A blue light surrounded him and he was lifted out of the tree. It told him that he had demponstrated his courage and gave him a special stone called the Kokiri's Emerald. The tree told him that he had to go and see a Princess, and it died.   
"Why did the tree die if Link saved it?" Link asked.   
"Well, it said it was "doomed before Link started."   
So Link left the forest, with an Ocarina I gave him and went to see the Princess. She told him that there is a special place in Hyrule called the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce is kept. The Triforce is a treasure which grants the wish of the holder. If an evil person holds it, the world will be "consumed by evil" but if a good person holds it the will lead Hyrule to a "golden age of prosperity". She told Link he had to get the other two stones, the Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire. Then she would give him an Ocarina and he would get the Triforce before the Evil Ganondorf.   
He cam back to tell me about it. I taught him my song. He went and got the other two stones. Then he went to see Zelda. When he got to the castle, the drawbridge was closed, whcih was strange, since it was the middle of the day.   
Suddenly, a white horse came galloping out. Zelda and her servant Impa were on it. Zelda threw something for Link to catch, but it fell in the moat. Then Ganondorf came out on his horse. He asked Link which way the white horse went. He refused to tell, and Ganondorf blasted him with magic. Then he left.   
Link went and got what Zelda had thrown away. It was the Ocarina of Time, a key to the Sacred Realm. It had a psychic message from her with it. She taught him a new song, and told him to play it at the Altar of Time.   
Link did so, and his stones flew out of his pocket and were placed on the altar. The door of time slowly opened and he entered. There was only one thing in the room. A sword thrust into stone. Link slowly walked up to it and Navi told him it was the Master Sword, a very sacred weapon. He pulled it out of the stone.   
Then he was talking to Ganondorf, who was saying thank you for letting him into the Sacred Realm. Link was worried, but his body seemed to fail and he let the blue light carry him away.   
The next thing he knew, he was in the Sacred Realm. An old, but very powerful seeming man in red and orange robes told him Ganondorf had attained the Triforce and Hyrule was a wasteland. Link had to defeat Ganondorf and awaken all the Sages, who were the guardians of their elements.   
Link was worried. What could a kid do against Ganondorf? The man, whose name was Rauru, told him to look at himself. He did, and found that he had grown up and was seventeen. Rauru presented him with a medallion.   
Link found all the sages, and defeated the monsters inside the temples. He went back to the temple of time, where an adult Zelda spoke to him. She told him that the Triforce had split into three parts and Ganondorf only had the Triforce of Power. Link himself had the Triforce of Courage and she had the Triforce of Wisdom. Ganondorf wanted to get the other two parts of the Triforce. Ganondorf somehow found Zelda and took her away in a crystal.   
Link went to Ganon's castle and defeated Ganondorf. He and Zelda fled from the castle after Ganondorf caused it to fall down. When they had escaped they watched the castle fall down. Then they heard a noise. It was Ganondorf. Somehow he had survived. This time he transformed himself into a strange creature called Ganon. Link defeatd him again and the sages and Zelda trapped him in the Sacred Realm forever.   
Zelda spoke to Link after this. She told him that Ganondorf would never have gotten the chance to take over Hyrule if she had not been so naive and thought they could protect the stones. She used the Ocarina to send Link back to the past as a child.   
He told me this story as a child. I don't remember any of it, of course, as it won't happen now. Link has just gone on a new adventure looking for Zelda, who has left Hyrule.   
"That's some story Saria. Mine seems boring compared to it." Link said.   
"I'd like to hear your story, Link." Saria was tired from telling hers and wanted to just sit and listen.   
"OK..." Link replied. 


	8. Unwanted (Link's Story, part 1)

A/N: I've finally gotten to telling Link's story. This'll go for a few chapters.   
Disclaimer: Have you got the message yet? I DON'T OWN ZELDA! It's not like anyone reads these. Shigeru Miyamoto has better things to do than sue teenagers. Like the next Zelda game!   
  
Link began his story.   
When I was a child, I lived in a mountain village below Snowhead. The Goron people had raised me as one of their own. As far as they were concerned, I was a Goron. Like your friend, Saria, my parents had died when I was a child. I barely remember them. I think my mother used to sing me a sort of lullaby as a child. The Gorons loved the song and use to visit my house on Clock Town to listen. My parents had to go on a trip to Great Bay to recruit a Zora band for the Carnival of Time. They were murdered by pirates on the way.   
"I'm sorry," said Saria.   
"I never knew them. I really didn't understand what had happened at the time." Link was telling the truth. He had hardly any memories of his parents.   
So the Gorons took me in. They built a house for me at the foot of their mountain and took turns to look after me. They even cooked me proper food, not just rocks.   
Of course I started to grow up. And I started to ask questions the Gorons couldn't answer. They are a simple race, with a King or Elder leading them and a warrior who they call their Hero protecting them. They don't have legends, except of their Heroes and Kings. They don't think about deeper things than whether dinner next week is rock sirloin or filet of marble. I confused them, because I asked them why the sky is above our heads and the ground beneath our feet, or why bees sting. They threw me out, because they simply couldn't stand my questions.   
I was a five year old, all alone. I couldn't even understand why I was alone. I begged the Gorons to give me something, anything. They threw down a beautiful sword, sheath and belt. The sword was a silver colour, with a red and blue striped hilt and a white opal stone set in at the top. I don't think the Gorons even knew what it was at all. I put it into the hilt and strapped the belt around my waist and attached the hilt to it.   
I left the mountain. I ran as far as I could, falling and stumbling, until I collapsed, exhausted to the ground, in front of a passage. I cried myself to sleep in the grass.   
When dawn broke the darkness of night, I woke up. I was dirty from previous falls, my trousers and red Goron tunic nearly ruined. My boots were in tatters, the soles fallen off. I ripped them from my feet. I seemed to feel stronger. I looked closer at myself. I was at least 10 years older than I had been before!   
  
  
A/N: He he! Cliffhanger! Read and Review everyone! 


	9. Hags and Potions (Link's Story, part 2)

A/N: More of Link's story. I'm sorry it has taken so long but I had the dreaded writer's block and when I finally finished the chapter, ff.n wounldn't let me log in! Anyway, after that strange rant, Link's story starts to unfold here. Disclaimer: I am not Miyamoto, although I'd very much like to be.  
  
"Why were you so much older? What happened, Link?" "I'm getting to it Saria."  
  
I couldn't understand, because although I was an adult to look at, my mind was still that of a child. Maybe even if I had the mind of an adult I wouldn't have understood. "Link, I have something I wish you to do." I turned around. Behing me stood a woman. She had hair which seemed grey, but was actually hundreds of black numbers on a white background. Her dress was decorated with billions of red lines, turning and crossing each other. As I watched, some dissappeared. She was the Goddess of Time. "What have you done to me?" I asked her. Only the Goddess of Time could make me an adult. "I have prepared you for what I want you to do. I will also give you all the knowledge you will need," she replied. "Why..." I began, and then I understood. She had given me the knowledge. I was to save my country from a terrible threat. Majora. An evil man, he was trying to find the power to summon the moon and destroy Termina. I had to find the Four Giants and tell them what was going on. Then I had to defeat Majora and seal his power away in a mask, which the Goddess of Time would send away to another time. "Well, won't this be fun!" I said sarcastically. "Saving Termina may not be fun, but you're obligated to do it and do it quickly. Hurry up, Link! You're just outside the entrance to Woodfall, where the first giant lives in his temple," the Goddess of Time said. So I walked into the forest. There were a few monsters, but I took care of them with my sword. Then I entered the swamp. It was a tropical paradise, with plam trees, and cool, clear water. No monsters lived here, I was certain of that. But somehow, something seemed very wrong... A strange creature pooped out of a flower next to me. It seemed to be part plant, part human. It spoke. "Hello. What are you doing in this swamp?" I decided to tell the strange creature the truth. "I'm looking for a giant. Call you help me?" "Well, I'm really sorry, but no. The giant is in the temple and I can't go there." "Well, thanks anyway." I started to walk away. "Hang on, mister, I can tell you where the temple is. It's in Woodfall. That's quite far from here, but the witches Koume and Kotake from the potion shop can help you more. They're just around that corner. "How am I supposed to get over there?" I asked. "Why, swim, of course." Great, I thought to myself. I have to swim in a tunic! It was my only tunic too, which made me even more grumpy. Nevertheless, I jumped into the cool water and swam the short distance to the shop. The potion shop was shaped like a ceramic teapot. It was raised above the water on stilts. I climbed the ladder and entered the shop. There was a sleeping hag at the counter, her huge eyes closed tight and her mouth open, snoring. She had a strange blue jewel decorating her forhead. "Excuse me," I said quietly, not wanting to alarm her. There was no response. "Excuse me," I repeated, this time a little louder. She was still asleep, although she had stirred a little. "EXCUSE ME!" I yelled at the top of my voice. She jumped and stared at me in alarm. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "I'm terribly sorry, madam, but you wouldn't wake up," I said ashamedly. I was embarrased at my outburst. "Well, that's OK then. I shouldn't have been sleeping on the job anyway. I'm Kotake. I make and sell potions here for travellers. My sister Koume is starting a boat cruise business. Soon she will be building her headquarters and a boat," she said. "I'll have to take the cruise when it is ready," I said. "Good. We don't get many customers here except the odd Deku or Zora. The Zoras like the water here. You look like you do too." Kotake smiled. I remembered how wet I must have looked to her. "Well, Kotake, do you know how to get to Woodfall?" "Yes, but I'd have to say it's safest to take the Deku shortcut." She went to the back of her shop and rummaged through some boxes some of which had spiderwebs and layers of dust on them. "Ah here it is," she said. She held up a bottle with a brown liquid in it. "This potion should turn you into a Deku for a short time only. It will last for approximately one day." "OK," I said. I took a sip of the potion, and nearly spat it out. It tasted disgusting, like eating wood. When I had swallowed it, I noticed my hands had changed. They were now brown and woody. I reluctantly gulped down the rest of the foul potion and looked at myself in a mirror Kotake help up. I still had my red tunic on, although the top part had been ripped. It was now only a pair of shorts. My head was rounder, and had a sort of a spout thing instead of my mouth and nose. My hair hid most of my forhead and my eyes were orange and yellow. The rest of my body was smaller than it usually was, brown and woody like my hands had been. I wore brown boots on my feet. I was a Deku, like the creature who had spoken to me before and I was going to Woodfall Temple.  
  
A/N: Please review. I really like writing this, but I like getting reviews even more, and without reviews, I'll stop writing. You get that? No? Just review! 


	10. The Dekus and the Monkeys (Link's Story,...

A/N: More of Link's story. I'll get back to Mido when I overcome my writers block about him and when I'm finished Link's story. Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I wouldn't be writing this. So don't sue me. I dont have any money.  
  
"Wow Link. I'd love to be able to change shape! What happens next?" Saria asked. "I'm getting to it Saria."  
  
Kotake told me which way to go and I hopped across the water, balacing on lilypads every once in a while. Dekus are so light they can hop across water with only surface tension to keep them up. I was beginning to like my temporary body. I didn't have to swim like this. I soon reached the Deku flower. I burrowed into it, another advantage of my Deku body and popped out carrying two spinning flowers, which lifed me into the air and allowed me to glide a short distance. I landed up on a ledge and walked forward. There were huge flowers with Deku Flowers on them. They were an incredible sort of orange. I didn't really take much notice of this though. I used the Deku Flowers and travelled across the area. Then I was at the temple. It was a huge stone building, coming straight out of the water. There was a sort of path to it. I went along the path and tried to enter the temple. It was closed. The door had a picture of a Deku Scrub on it. I was disappointed, but knew that I had to go back and speak to the Dekus. So I went back. I spoke to the Deku guards that were in front of the palace. "We'd normally never let in someone like you, but today the castle is open for all visitors to see the Princess," the pompous guard said. I walked along along the passage, and entered the King's chamber. There was a huge group of Deku there, and they were all crowded around something. There was also strange sort of squeaky crying. Many Dekus were talking and cooing in the sort of voice some adults use when speaking to babies. "Ooh, isn't she so cute!" "How adorable." When I had managed to push through the crowd, I saw that there was a little baby Deku wrapped in pink flowers and in a cradle, with the Deku King standing proudly next to it. The baby had scrunched up it's face and was bawling. It certainly didn't look cute to me. I had to ask how to get into the temple. So I tapped the nearest Deku on the shoulder. He turned around. He had a green moustache that seemed to be two leaves. "Umm, sorry to bother you, but you know the temple?" "Of course." "How do you get in?" "I can't tell you that. Only members of the royal are allowed in the temple." "I need to speak to the giant!" I regretted the words as soon as I had said, or rather yelled, them. All of the Deku turned around and stared at me. It was one of those moments when you wish you could simply sink into the floor. "He wants to see the giant!" "Why does he want to see the giant?" "Ooh, he wants to see the giant!" "What's so bad about that?" I asked. The Deku King spoke for the first time. His huge headress swayed as he shook in anger. NO ONE SEES THE GIANT EXCEPT FOR ME! YOU HEARD THAT BRAT?" "Yes Your Highness!" I said politely. But I was quite annoyed inwardly. The Dekus seemed quite a snobby race and I really needed to go and see the giant. I left. As I was stomping down the corridor, a group of monkeys walked up to me. One of them spoke. "You want to get into temple, no?" The monkeys, if a little dim, seemed nicer than the Dekus. "Yeah," I said. "We know special song. Get you into temple." "Can you teach it to me?" "Need pipes to play song. We give you pipes we found?" "Yes, that would be great." The monkeys ran off, and a few seconds later came back with some wooden pipes. The knowledge I had been given told me how to play them. "You want to know song?" "Yes please." "This is song." The monkeys sang a song, and I repeated it on my pipes. "Good. Now play song at door to temple." With that, the monkeys ran away and disappeared.  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me! 


	11. The First Temple (Link's Story, part 4)

A/N: More of Link's Story. Disclaimer: Me=bored teenager. Owner of Zelda=Nintendo. See the difference?  
  
"Link, did you go to the temple?" Saria asked. "Of course!" Link replied.  
  
I played the song in front of the door to the temple. The door glowed in a flash of green light, and moved slowly to the side. I entered the temple as soon as I could squeeze through the door. There was only two rooms. The first one had wooden walls and a wooden floor. The other one was simply a small chamber, with a grass door. It was probably for worship. I went through the grass door and entered the small room. It was fairly simple, just like the other room, except for some small pots on the floor. I was careful not to smash them. Being a Deku, I couldn't sit down. So stood there. As the giant wasn't there, I waited for a while. got out my pipes and played a little. I played the song that the monkeys had taught me. I liked that song. It had a bright, cheery sound to it. Suddenly, there was a flash of the same green light that I had seen when I opened the door to the temple. A light blue circle of light appeared in the center of the room. It glowed with an obvious magic. I went over to look at it. I must have gotten too close, because the next thing I knew all I could see was the light, surrounding me on every side. I felt like I was moving at an incredible speed. I felt sick. The light was giving me a headache, it was so bright that I could even see it when I closed my eyes. Almost as soon as the horrible sensation had started, it was over. I landed on a stone platform in an enormous pale green room. The room was incredible. It had beautiful bubbles bouncing all around it, which reflected rainbows of light all over the room like crystals. There was a faint sound of music. It was circular, and around the sides there were pillars made of a wonderful liquid, that flowed slowly downwards. As I looked around, I noticed a figure standing in the liquid of one of the pillars. It was the giant. "We need your help!" I yelled across to it. "T...e...l...l t...h...e o...t...h...e...r...s. T...h...e...n w...e w...i...l...l h...e...l...p y...o...u." the giant said in it's deep, slow voice. "Can you just help me now?" "I w...i...l...l t...e...a...c...h y...o...u o...u...r s...o...n...g. P...l...a...y i...t i...f y...o...u e...v...e...r n...e...e...d h...e...l...p." The giant played the song that I could hear faintly in the background. I copied it on my pipes and made sure I remembered it. "T...h...a...t s...o...n...g i...s o...u...r s...p...e...c...i...a...l s...o...n...g. W...e n...e...e...d t...o b...e a...l...l t...o...g...e...t...h...e...r t...o h...e...a...r i..t." The blue light flashed again and I felt my feet leave the ground. 


	12. Kotake (Link's Story, part 5)

A/N: Well, I'm going to change the formatting to see if that helps the weird paragraphs. If it doesn't, I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Have I told you this enought times yet? I DON'T OWN ZELDA. I have no money, so don't sue me.  
  
"What happened next Link? Did you go to the other temples?  
  
"Yeah. I'm getting to it, OK."  
  
I landed in Termina field, slightly dizzy from the warp. I looked around me and saw the mountain, canyon and the bay. I had to visit all of them. But first, I had to go back to Kotake and thank her for the potion.  
  
So I walked back to the forest. I managed to reach the potion shop before dark, jumping across the water like all Dekus and as I was knocking at the door, the sun set. Kotake opened the door just as I began to return to my true shape.   
  
"Oh, Link, please, come inside, hurry up. If you'd like, I can find you a new tunic. I should have one in the back room."  
  
Before I could ask Kotake why she would have a tunic in her back room, she pulled me inside and sat me down on a chair behind the counter.  
  
"Now, Link, you can sit there and wait for the transformation to be over. I'll get find the tunic."  
  
"OK Kotake." She hurried into the back of the shop. Again, she looked through the old boxes, and this time emerged from the dust with an ancient looking blue tunic. It was crinkled and smelt very musty. I hoped it wouldn't fit.  
  
"There you go," Kotake said. Seeing the look on my face, she added, "it may seem a bit old, but I'll be OK once I wash it. Honestly."  
  
"I know, Kotake." I smiled. Kotake was only trying to be nice. I could buy a better tunic later. "May I ask, though, why do you have an old tunic in your back room?" By this time I had completly transformed back.  
  
"Well, it used to belong to my boy, Tobias. He died. About five years ago. So did his wife." Kotake looked at the floor. She obviously missed her son.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.   
  
"Oh, it's OK," she replied. "He left home a long time ago anyway. He left a little boy though. I'd love to see my grandkid."  
  
And then it clicked. My father, his name was Tobias. He died five years ago, just after I was born. I was so shocked, I fell off the chair.  
  
"Link!" Kotake cried.  
  
"I'm OK," I said from the floor. I got up, pulled the chair upright and sat back down.   
  
"Why did you suddenly fall like that?" Kotake asked.  
  
"Well, would you think I'm crazy if I told you my father's name was Tobias? And that he died five years ago. Along with my mother."   
  
Kotake looked shocked. "But...you're 15. Toby's son should be five. You can't be my grandson. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Kotake, let me explain." So I told her about my quest.  
  
"Well, Link, that's a very strange story. But I believe you. How couldn't I?"  
  
"Thank you Kotake." 


	13. Koume (Link's Story, part 6)

A/N: Well, this is more of Link's Story. Have a mild case of the horrible Writer's Block at the moment, so the chapters will be a litte slower coming.  
Disclaimer: Who owns Zelda? Miyamoto. Who am I? A teenager who enjoys writing and has nothing better to do. See the difference?  
  
"Well, grandson, I'd like to catch up to you and introduce you to Koume, but you obviously need to hurry to all the temples. If you like, I can give you a potion to turn you into a Zora. You might want to skip the Goron temple for a while," Kotake said.  
  
"Yeah...OK," I said.  
  
Kotake went to the back of the shop again. She opened a box and grabbed a bottle of a blue-white potion.   
  
"This is it. It'll taste a bit better than the Deku one." Kotake said.  
  
"OK." I drank the potion. Kotake was right. It tasted like water. A bit salty and possibly a hint of fish, but cool and wet. It was far nicer than the Deku potion. I looked at my hands. They were changing to a white colour. I was growing fins at my wrists and elbows. They were blue. My head elongated at the back, forming a sort of cone. This obviously so I could swim better. I swung my arm. A blade-like fin snapped out from my wrist. It had been crumpled down, so that it was only dangerous when I swung my arm. My legs were also very long and my feet were longer, to aid as flippers. My eyes had grown huge, they took up most of my face. My nose had shrunk and was hardly there except for two nostrils.   
  
I looked around, tesing my new eyes. Kotake was standing there, staring. Why? I looked again and saw that it wasn't Kotake. Kotake had a blue jewel on her forehead. This witch had a strange reddish orange one. Kotake walked back into the room.  
  
"Oh! Link, this is Koume. My twin sister," Kotake said. I smiled. So did Koume. She looked exacty like Kotake, even her clothes were the same. I wouldn't have known of she hadn't worn the jewel.  
  
"Hello Link," Koume said.  
  
"Hello."   
  
"I've heard a lot about you from Kotake. I was under the impression you were human. Or at least Deku for a while," Koume said.  
  
"I'm trying out a new form," I said.   
  
"Never been a fan of that, personally. Prefer my own legs or my broomstick underneath me," Koume said.  
  
There was a rather awkward silence. I couldn't think of a way to tell Koume, whom I hardly knew, that I was her great-nephew.   
  
Kotake broke the silence. "Look, Koume I've got something very important to tell you about. Link, you'd better get off to that temple. Here, put on your tunic."  
  
I went to the back room and changed into the tunic. It seemed less horrible now I knew it had belonged to my father. It hardly fitted over my Zora body though.   
  
"Bye Kotake, bye Koume."   
  
"Bye Link," the two witches said. 


	14. Zoras and Clock Town (Link's Story, part...

A/N: Finally a new chapter! So come on, keep reading!  
Disclaimer: Do you own Zelda? If you do, your name must be Shigeru Miyamoto and I honour you. If your name is not Shigeru Miyamoto and you answered yes to that question, you are either crazy or someone else in Nintendo. I'm none of the above. (Well, I don't think I'm crazy.)  
  
"Don't stop there Link. Go on, I want to know what happened next," Saria said. He rolled my eyes at her and continued.  
  
So I left the potion shop and climbed down the ladder. I walked down and entered the water again. The blue tunic nearly ripped across the front. I walked out to deeper water. And I began to swim.  
  
I really didn't like swimming that much in my own body. It was something built into me while I was with the Gorons, I suppose. Gorons can't swim at all, they are far too heavy to stay up in the water. They tell stories about Gorons who enter the water to scare young children away from swimming. But this was so much different to my first experience of swimming.  
  
The water was like air around me, it was so light I hardly noticed it was there. I could walk across the bottom too. The fish stared at me with their big eyes. I leapt out of the water like a dolphin, the glassy surface seeming to fall away from me. I let myself fall back in, head-first shattering the beauty. By the time I remembered what I was supposed to be doing, the sun had risen. I swam ashore and ran out of the forest.  
  
I ran across the field. When I grew near to Clock Town, I stopped. I knew that I needed to go there and get a new tunic, I couldn't wear the blue one forever, I was afraid of ripping it. So I entered through the gate with a wooden floor.  
  
The town seemed quite docile and empty. There were a few people walking around, a purple-haired teenager around fifteen years old, hand in hand with a red haired girl. They were laughing together. A short purple-haired man watched them from behind a sign, he looked to be the boy's father. Carpenters worked busily on a clock tower in the center, with a huge and beautiful clock in the centre of it, the same design as my watch I had worn since childhood.   
  
"Hello," I said to one of the carpenters.  
"Hello," he replied. "You don't look like you're from around here." I remembered that I was a Zora and smiled.  
"No, I guess I'm not."  
"Well, enjoy the carnival."  
"What carnival?"  
"The Carnival of Time. It's on in two days."  
"Oh," I said. I wasn't going to be here for the carnival.  
"The carnival is when we all meet on that tower, and celebrate time. The moon is always full and bright on the night of the carnival," the carpenter explained.  
I jumped. "The moon?" I asked.  
"Yes. Why? Are you interested in that?"  
"Yeah." I said.   
"Well, I don't know much about the subject myself, but the Astronomer can help you. What he doesn't know about the sky isn't worth knowing. He lives in a tower in East Clock Town...sort of."  
"What do you mean 'sort of'?" I inquired.  
"Well, the entrance is in East Clock Town, but the actual tower is in Termina field."  
"Ah. Well, I'd better get going then."  
  
A/N: Read and Review! 


	15. Astronomy (Link's Story, part 8)

A/N: Well, more of Link's Story. I'm picking up the pace a little though.  
Disclaimer: What was that? Do I own Zelda? I won't even answer that question. If you don't know, you're incredibly stupid.  
  
"What happened next?" Saria asked.  
"I'm getting to it! Please stop pestering me like this." Link replied angrily.   
  
I realised I hadn't gotten directions to East Clock Town. I turned around quickly, but the carpenter had gone. So I looked for someone to ask. I tried to catch the purple-haired teenager, but he was only listening to his girlfriend. I went over to the man behind the sign.  
  
"Umm, excuse me..." I said. He jumped, surprised that someone had noticed him.  
"Shhh, I'm not here, OK?"  
"Sure."  
The couple were looking at me like I was a lunatic, or at least a bit strange. I suppose they thought I was talking to a sign. I listened to them talking.  
  
"Kafei, I need to go to East Clock Town. I'm starting work at Mum and Dad's Inn. Who's the person talking to the bank sign?" the girl asked.   
"I don't know, Anju. Kinda weird, isn't he? I'll walk with you to the East though. I need to go home, I sneaked out," the purple-haired boy, who must have been Kafei, said.  
  
So I followed the couple to East Clock Town. It seemed much busier than the part of the town which I was just in. There was a woman carrying a tiny baby, and a group of actors performing a play for a group of boys, who seemed to be about two years old. The actors must have been there for the carnival. Anju walked away and went into a door. I continued to follow Kafei.  
  
I saw a door with a purple sign above it, into which Kafei entered. As soon as he had shut the door, I went over and read the sign. "Mayor's Office", it said.  
  
I looked behind me. The man who had been behind the sign was trying to get in without his son noticing. I winked at him and entered the office.  
  
Kafei was just about to open the door on the left. I tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I've been looking for the Astronomer's house, but I haven't been able to find it anyhere. Can you lead me to it? Please?" I said, grining madly.  
"Uhh...weren't you talking to a sign before?" Kafei asked, staring at me.   
"Well, I don't remember talking to a sign. But I have a split personality. It may have been Bob who was talking to a sign. He tends to do that sort of thing," I said. The whole time I was saying this, I continued to grin. Kafei had started to back away.   
"Well, whatever. I'll take you to the Astronomer's tower," Kafei said.  
"Thanks so much!" I yelled. Kafei covered his ears.  
"Oh, sorry, that was Bob. He's really not harmful, honestly. He just seems weird."  
  
Kafei had finally had enough. He ran away, screaming about lunatics attacking the Astronomer.  
  
The purple-haired man, Kafei's father smiled. "I wish I had seen Kafei's face," he said. "Thank you. I'm the Mayor, by the way. Do you want me to show you where the Astronomer's Tower is?"  
"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks Mr. Mayor," I said.  
  
He pointed to a small door in the stone wall. "Go through there," he said.  
  
So I did. It led to a long stone pathway, with a river running by it. I travelled for a little and eventually reached a ladder. I climbed up it and went through another door.  
  
The tower was beautiful. It had strange instruments and a Cucco in a cage. A scarecrow was standing in a small puddle of water and straw. There was a colourful staircase leading upwards. I followed it up to the top of the tower. The astronomer was there next to a huge telescope.   
  
"Hello, young Zora," he said in a reedy voice.  
"Hello." I replied.  
"What brings you here?"  
"Well, I'm looking for information on the moon." I said  
"I'm the person to see for that," he chuckled. "What do you want to know?"  
"Well, I was wondering if there was any way that the moon can be used for evil?"  
"Why would a child like you want to know that?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I don't intend to do any of it. I'm simply interested in the way it's done." I said quickly.  
"In that case, an evil man called Majora is plotting to use the moon to destroy Termina and take the resulting wasteland for his own. He will do this by harnessing ancient powers know to only a few evil ones since the beginning of time. This evil magic summons the moon and forces it to do as the magic caster wants."  
"How do you know this?" I asked in surprise. The old man smiled and jerked his head to his telescope.   
"I watch things," he said. "I listen as well."  
"Oh, OK," I said.  
"Now listen. You...you have been summoned by the Goddess of Time, correct?"  
"Yes," I said simply. I told him about my quest. He looked thoughtful. After a while he spoke.  
"Well, you need to unlock all of the giants. Then come back here. You MUST do this before the carnival. On the eve of the Carnival, enter the Clock Tower. There, in your own body, play the song that the giants taught you on this. They will help you," he said. He presented me with a glittering Ocarina. It was covered in the lines that I had seen on the Goddess's dress.  
  
"The Ocarina of Eternity," he said. "Protect it with all your power."  
"I will," I replied.  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Stuff is finally happening! 


	16. Lulu (Link's Story, part 9)

A/N: New chapter. Yay!  
Disclaimer: I have officially given up even attempting to make these interesting. I don't own Zelda.  
  
"Wow, Link. Go on, continue!" Saria exclaimed.  
  
I went to a clothes shop and picked up new tunics in Zora size, Goron size and my normal human size. I put on the Zora one and bought a magical pouch to carry the others and the Ocarina of Eternity. It was the size of my hand, yet carried anything you wished to put in it. I then left Clock Town. I had two days to find all of the Giants.   
  
I ran at top speed across Termina Field, not even stopping to visit Kotake. I climbed some fences and entered the bay. The beach had beautiful white sand, and palm trees, another paradise, like Woodfall. There were two houses on the shore and a laboratory a bit further out.  
  
I walked along the beach and through a stone gate. There was another area of beach, with more rocks and palm trees. Two Zoras stood near some pots. I approached one of them.  
"Can you tell me the way to the Temple ?" I asked.  
The Zora rolled his eyes. "You're not from around here, are you? The Temple has been shut for years. You can't go in there," he said.  
"Sorry. Can you just tell me where it is?" I asked hopefully.  
"I don't even know where it is. Go away. Annoy someone else."  
"Really friendly people here too," I muttered sarcastically to myself as I walked away, my sword swinging against my leg.   
  
I jumped into the water and swam towards a huge fish-shaped underwater building. I entered and went down the middle path. There was a stage, and a young female Zora in a blue dress was singing. She looked just younger than me, about thirteen, and she had a beautiful voice. I swam across a bit of water and approched the stage. The girl had just stopped singing.   
"Hello,," I said.  
"Hi," she giggled. "My name's Lulu."  
"I'm Link," I replied.  
"Nice name. Why are you here instead of up the top with all the others?" I looked up. There was a huge group of Zoras there, about twenty. They were staring at me. I would have blushed if Zoras could.  
"I'm not from around here. I'm looking for the temple," I said.  
"The temple?" Lulu looked confused. "I didn't know there was one. Where is it? I want to go there."  
  
"She sounds like someone the other Link mentioned," Saria interrupted. "She was a Zora too, her name was Ruto."  
"She's probably Ruto's counterpart. Can I continue?"  
  
"I don't know where it is," I said. "I'm trying to find out."  
"Oh," said Lulu. Then she brightened up. "Would you like to hear my song again?" she asked.  
"Yes please. Can I play along?"  
""Play along?" What do you mean?" I got out my Ocarina. "Wow, that's pretty. Are you going to play my song on it? Cool!"  
  
So Lulu sang. I copied her song on my Ocarina.  
"Isn't it a nice song? My mother sang it to me when I was little," she said.  
"Yeah, it is nice," I replied distantly. I was remembering the song my mother had sung to me. It was very different to this one.  
"Bye Lulu," I said.  
"Are you going now? Oh, OK. Well, I hope you come back soon."  
  
It was pure luck I found the temple. I made a wrong turn when I was walking down the paths, and exited in a strange place, with a small platform, a statue and some pots. Out in the distant water there was a huge stone structure. The temple. I swam over to it and entered.   
  
A/N: Well? Dod you like it? 


	17. The Second Temple (Link's Story, part 10...

A/N: Link's Story is nearly finished. I have more to write after that. The whole story will be approximately 25 chapters long!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
"Well, what was the temple like?" Saria asked.   
"Wet," Link replied grumpily.  
  
The temple was simply a room with water in the middle. It had a platform edge on three sides, with a few barrels and pots. I looked around for anything particularly interesting or at least something which could lead me to the Giant.  
I remembered what I had done the last temple. I got out my Ocarina and played the song the monkeys had taught me. It didn't do anything.   
I thought for a little, confused, looking for anything unusual again. Then I realised. There was a song for each temple. I played the song Lulu had taught me. There was a flash of light, this time a dark blue. The light blue warp returned. I stepped into it.  
Just like before, my whole world became blue light. I was dizzy again, but my Zora body seemed more adapted to the movement than the Deku one.  
Then, it stopped. I dropped down, onto a platform the same as the one I had met the first Giant on. The room was similar too. In fact, it was exactly the same, except for the colour. It was light blue, a radiating colour not unlike the warp.  
The Giant walked out of his pillar and spoke in his slow voice, as though he belonged to a different time.  
"W...h...y a...r...e y...o...u h...e..r..e?" he asked.  
"I'm here to tell you that Termina is under threat. You need to join the other Giant."  
"Y...e...s I w...i...l...l. T...h...a...n...k y...o...u."  
The warp took me away again and dropped me in Termina Field. I ran to the Forest to find Kotake.  
I entered Kotake's shop. She was asleep again. I shook her gently.  
"What?" she said. "Oh! Link, hello. Did you go to the Temple?"  
"Yeah." I replied. "I visited Clock Town too. I learn at bit more about Majora, and I was given this." I showed her the Ocarina.   
"Oh!" she gasped. "That is powerfully magic, where did you get it?"  
"The Astronomer gave it to me. He seemed to know a lot about Majora and what's happening here." I said.  
"The Astronomer? I don't know anything about him. Did you see the old woman at the Inn? Her husband died recently. She hasn't been very well ever since. I've been trying to get her to take medicine, but she won't touch it."  
"I didn't see her. But I really need to get to the other two temples. I have a day and a half."   
"WHAT?" Kotake cried. "Only a day and a half? You have no time to lose. I'll find the Goron potion, oh I have to hurry, why have I been talking so aimlessly?"  
"It doesn't matter Kotake, five minutes won't make any difference."  
"Oh, I suppose it won't. You have to take this potion outside. You can't go through the water in a Goron body." Kotake stated.  
"Yeah, but will it work while I'm in the Zora body?" I asked.  
"I forgot about that! I THINK it should. But be warned, it may not."  
"Sounds like a pretty big risk." I was worried, but more to the point I really didn't want to go to the Gorons.  
"Well, you'd better wait, actually. Go to the Stone Temple," Kotake said. To this day, I don't know whether she realised my true reason for not wanting to use the Goron body.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another finished chapter! I need help with Stone Temple though. I haven't been to it on Majora's Mask. Does anyone know what it looks like? 


	18. Ikana (Link's Story, part 11)

A/N: I know this part isn't exactly accurate, but the author is lazy and can't be bothered to finish Majora's Mask, which she actually doesn't own. (I know that sounds really strange, but I don't own that game. I've borrowed it countless times from Video Ezy, and so far I have only ever reached entering the little girl's house (the one in Ikana)). Hey, I have to start over every time I borrow it, some loser at the shop erases the file! I only have it for three days every time anyway.)   
Well, now that I've finished ranting, I might start the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except all that at the beginning. But if you want that, I'm willing to sell it.  
  
"Link..." Saria started to say, but Link shot her a warning look and she closed her mouth.  
  
So I ran to the entrace to Ikana Canyon. It was dirty and rocky, and everything was the exact same horrible brown. Personally, I didn't really like the scenery. It was eerily quiet, with not even a rock daring to stir. I looked around nervously, expecting to be attacked. I wasn't. I put my head to one side and stared at a random rock in confusion. It didn't do anything.  
  
I gave up looking around and walked on. It was such a strange, eerie place I didn't want to be there anymore. I started to run and soon saw a parting of ways. There was one way that went of into the distance and another way that was blocked off by a small cliff.   
  
I began to climb the cliff. Something told me this was the right way, probably an untapped part of the knowledge given to me. The cliff was smooth and I slipped many times before I found any good hand a foot holds. But I eventualy scaled it.  
  
Another long dirty road greeted me.   
"Whoopee!" I said sarcastically to myself. I walked along it for a fair while and eventually entered a small grassy area with a beautiful river running through it.  
  
"Finally, a change of scenery!" I said, relieved. There was another cliff across the other side of the river. Again, another strange instinct told me that I had to go up that cliff.   
  
I observed the cliff from across the river, but soon realised that I had to cross the river. I swam across and stood underneath my obstacle. It was far too high, and very smooth. I couldn't see any handholds, and if I fell from the top at that height...  
  
I couldn't see any way to get over the cliff. I had no rope, so I couldn't use that to climb over. I certainly couldn't levitate myself over, I didn't know the magic.  
  
I decided to yell out to anyone up on the top of the cliff.   
"Excuse me, but I can't climb up the cliff. I was wondering if anyone up there could help?"  
"Are you a forest fairy?" came a voice.  
"What is a 'forest fairy'?" I asked.  
"Hmm. You have blue clothes, no fairy. No, you aren't a forest fairy. But Tingle will help you anyway, if you buy one of his maps!" The speaker, who I think was called Tingle, was clearly a little mad. But he was also going to help me.   
"Sure, I'll buy a map. Where of?" I asked.  
"You can have Ikana Canyon for 20 rupees or Clock Town for 40 rupees, that's Tingle's price!" the crazy man yelled.  
"Well, I'll take Ikana Canyon then." I replied.  
"Oooh! Will you? Tingle will bring it down."  
I watched in amazement as a short man, dressed in green with a bit of a flabby stomach slowly floated down by letting air out of a balloon tied to his back.   
"Tingle give you map. Then you grab Tingle's foot as he float up again. Don't miss!"  
"OK Tingle."  
So Tingle handed me the map and started to let the air back into his balloon. As soon as he was above my head I grabbed his foot. The balloon shot up to the top of the cliff. I let go. "Tingle Tingle Kooloo Limpah!" yelled Tingle. "Don't steal my magic words!"  
"Thank you Tingle." I said.  
"Tingle is a forest fairy. Forest faries always help! Maybe if Tingle helps enough he'll get a fairy of his own one day!"  
"Goodbye Tingle," I said. He began his "magic words" again.  
  
The area wasn't really very interesting at first glance. A few more cliffs were to my left, an old abandoned builing to my right. A river ran through the centre and at the end of the river was...a giant music box? Strange as that may seem, it was actually true. At the end of the river stood a house shaped like a giant music box, playing a sickeningly sweet tune.  
  
I knocked on the door. No-one answered. So I entered. Inside, the house was completely empty. The house had cobwebs and dust and it looked like it had been abandoned for some time. I exited it without even having bothered going down a set of stairs.  
  
I walked down the river for a while, when suddenly a voice behnd me chilled my bones.  
"Hello, young traveller," it said.  
  
A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do! 


	19. The King of Ikana (Link's Story, part 12...

A/N: Well, if you read the cliffhanger you should be dying to read the next chapter! So go on! Also, I don't mean to be annoying, but I'd like my readers to have a look at my other fics. I don't have many reviews. Please! I promise that they're OK. Also, this chapter, like the other one, may be very inaccurate. Remember, I haven't done this bit.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. The only thing I do own is the plot and any characters I invented (i.e: non-game ones, like Link's double.).  
  
"Saria? You got anything to say this time around?"  
"No. I don't wnat to be snapped at again."  
  
  
I looked behind my shoulder, cautiosly. There was nothing there. I shrugged my shoulders and went on.  
"Link..." I turned my whole body around this time. And screamed aloud. Behind me was a figure, wearing clothes that looked like ones commonly worn centuries ago. But the awful thing was that it was transparent. And a shadowy gray colour. It was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen.  
"Traveller. I have been observing your movements for some time now. You are looking for the Stone Temple?"  
"Yes...but how do you know?" I was astounded. I had not said that to anyone except Kotake. She would have felt the presence of this...thing, being a witch.  
"I have the gift of telepathy and mind-reading. I can send psychic messages and hear other people's thoughts," the figure replied. "Do you know who I am?"  
"No."  
"I am the King of Ikana."  
"That's ridiculous!" I yelled. "The King of Ikana had been dead for hundreds of years!"  
"Yes," he replied simply.  
"Then you are..."  
"Dead," he finished for me.  
What I said next I won't repeat. The King listened to my string of impolite language with an expression of amusement.  
"Oh, good job!" he exclaimed. "I haven't heard language as awful as that in years! Especially from one so young!"  
"I'm very sorry, Your Majesty." I said.  
"Oh, it's quite alright. Better than some of the other things I heard when I met people. The last one didn't stick around for too long," he said good-naturedly.  
"Oh, I wont be staying for too long either. I only have three days left to get back to Clock Town."  
"Well, in that case you'd better go to the temple then. I'll teach you the song to enter it."  
"That would be good." I pulled out my Ocarina from my pouch.  
"Well, here's the song." He played the song on a small pipe. (A/N: I don't know what he plays, so I'm making this up.) I copied it.  
"Congratulations, you're a good Ocarina player, boy. Please, I'll show you the say to Stone Temple."  
  
So I followed the ghost. He led me to the door of the temple.  
"I can't go in here. Good luck," he said.  
  
I entered the temple. Without even looking around, I got out my Ocarina and played the song. The warp appeared and I entered it.  
  
Again I found myself dropped onto another stone platform in a room with strangle pillars and bubbles. This giant didn't even speak, but simply smiled at me. I smiled back. It seemed to tell him everything. He walked away, and the blue warp flashed and I was taken back to Termina Field.  
  
A/N: Pretty short, I know, but I want to finish it soon. My holidays have just started and I want to begin a new story to write during them. Any ideas can be submitted in a review. 


	20. Snowhead (Link's Story, part 13)

A/N: I'm on a real writing spree lately, so chapters will be pretty fast to go up. I'm finally out of the Ikana chapters and I am starting to get close to the end.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. (Well, I do own Ocarina of Time and Oracle of Seasons, but you know what I mean.)  
  
"Link?" Saria asked quietly.  
"Yes Saria?"  
"I was wondering, after this, where are you going?"  
"Well, I don't know. I was thinking of staying in Hyrule, but I'm really not sure. But if I'm too long here the door will change and go to a different world. So if I stay here I'll never be able to go back."  
"That's a pretty big decision," said Saria.  
"Yeah, it is," Link replied.  
  
I went back to Woodfall and knocked on Kotake's door. She answered.  
"Link! Are you OK? You were pretty quick in the Stone Temple."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It was awful there though."  
"Was it? That's the only place I've never been."  
"Were you a traveller when you were younger?" I asked.  
"Yes. I went everywhere except Ikana. I never got the chance to go there. A lot of people said that travelling was too dangerous for a young girl, but I ignored them. I was eventually hurt badly."  
"How?" I asked. I was intrigued.  
"A wolfos. Hit me from behind. Broke my leg."   
"How did you survive?"  
"I put red potion on it. I cannot walk on it though, for some reason it never healed correctly. But I still always carry red potion, it saved my life. It's a real help in dangerous situations. You should carry some too." Kotake took out two bottles. "The red one is a red potion, obviously. Heals anything broken or brusied, but it can't heal disease. Also good for people who have had all their energy knocked out of them, usually by magic. The tan one is your Goron potion." I gulped when I heard her say that, but didn't want to say anything.  
"I know the Goron transformation will be a difficult one for you, but none of the Gorons will know who you are, if that helps." It was as though Kotake had read my mind.  
"Yeah. Thanks Kotake. Goodbye."  
  
I left the shop and carried the Goron potion over the water. Then I took it. It was horrible, nearly as bad as the Deku. It was like swallowing a mouthful of dust. I felt my body change and soon the transformation was complete. I was a Goron.  
  
I knew more about Gorons that I did about the other species. I knew their folklore and legends and their customs. But I didn't know what it would be like to be a Goron. I felt strength flow through me like water. I lifted up a boulder with ease, throwing it twenty metres. I was quite slow, as my bulky body held me back. I soon realised that I could roll quickly instead of walking. I rolled across Termina Field and went into the Mountain Village.   
  
It was empty, a grassy plain with a few patches of flowers. The house in which I once lived still stood, but had cobwebs hanging off it and a thin film of dust, suggesting that no-one had lived in it since I left. I followed the trail to the Goron Village, one well known to me.   
  
The Goron Village looked the same as it had done when I left it. I pounded and entered the main area.   
  
The elder was in there, talking to his wife. They appeared to be arguing, so I left them alone. I went over to another Goron.  
"Do you know anything about a Temple?"  
"No. Ask the elder. He knows!" the Goron said. I asked every Goron in the entire city except for the elder. They all told me to ask the elder or Darmani. I remembered Darmani only vaugely. He was the current Goron hero, a young Goron, very brave and strong. Apparently he had saved Goron city at least twice from various threats. I had only met him once, but I had liked him. He was very good with children. I decided that it would be rather difficult to find Darmani, however, he was always off on some sort of adventure.   
  
So I went to find the elder. He was quite an old Goron, his beard and hair had gone white many years ago and was beginning to fall out. He was also in a terrible mood. Apparently his wife had decided to go on a holiday to Clock Town, but the elder was too old to go. He was upset that she was going without him.  
"Excuse me."  
"Who are you?"  
"Link," I replied without thinking.  
"Oh..." he said. "What do you want me for?"  
"I was wondering if you knew anything about the Temple?"  
"Yes. That's where Darmani is at the moment. The wolfos poulation is getting out of hand. He's sending a couple off to a collector in Clock Town."  
"Oh. Well, I was wondering if I would be allowed to enter."  
"Of course. I'll teach you the song." I got out my Ocarina and the elder played the song, which I copied.  
"Nice instrument," said the elder.  
"Thank you."  
  
I left and went back to the Mountain Village. I then followed a road I had never been able to take before, as it was for Gorons only. When I reached the end, I saw the huge mountain that was Snowhead.  
  
I had to follow more winding and difficult snowy roads, but after a while, I reached the Temple.  
  
I entered it, noticing Darmani outside trying to coax a grumpy wolfos into a cage with a Rock Sirloin. I played the song and the warp appeared. Again, I visited the Giant, this time being the last. The warp dropped me in Clock Town.  
  
A/N: Getting to the end of Link's Story! 


	21. Back to Clock Town (Link's Story, part 1...

A/N: The second last chapter of Link's Story. There are going to be a couple more chapters to Saria's Song though. Merry Christmas everyone.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
"Did you go and defeat Majora?" Saria asked.  
I'm about to tell you about it," Link replied, in a voice that was not quite as angry as the other times he had told her the same thing.  
  
I went over to the carpenter that I had met before.  
"How long is it until the eve of the Carnival?"  
"How long? No time. It is the eve of the Carnival."  
  
I jerked backwards in shock. I had spent more time in the temples than I had thought. Something important stirred in my memory. The Astronomer!  
  
I rolled, being still in my Goron body, as fast I as I could to his tower. If I had not been in such a hurry, I would have noticed that the town was...empty. The teenagers were gone, so was the purple-haired man. No-one except the carpenters, still building the Clock Tower, walked the streets. (A/N: No guards, they aren't in this story, I'll explain why later.)  
  
I sped up the rainbow stairs to the top of the Astronomer's Tower. It was empty. A note was placed on an empty glass cabinet. It read "Link. When you read this, I will not be in my tower. Majora has threatened to drop the moon on Clock Town. Most of the town has evacuated, except the carpenters, whose leader refused to let them leave. He believes that Majora cannot "make the moon fall" and thinks that "the Carnival must go on!" However, he is mistaken. Majora can and will drop the moon on Clock Town if we refuse his demands. He wants Mayor Dotour's position, except with complete power, like a dictator. He must be stopped and you are the only one who can do this. Please wait until 12 o'clock on the eve of the carnival and then climb the Clock Tower. Majora will be there, it is the best vantage point to call the moon. I wish you luck, and do what you think best. The Astronomer."  
  
I have to admit, I was slightly unsure about doing this. Majora could summon the moon. He held incredible magic and was obviously ruthless and didn't care who he killed in his ascent to power. He could kill me easily. But, on the other hand, if I didn't fight him, who else would? Not Kotake. She was too old. Not the boy called Kafei, he was too young. There was no-one else in the entire land who was capable of fighting Majora. I had twelve hours, it being six o'clock in the morning, to say goodbye to Kotake. I had to.   
  
So again I rolled, exhausted from all the rolling I had been doing, but I drew energy from anger. Anger at Majora and anger even at destiny and fate, who had forced me do this against my will.I ran on, the long journey seeming even longer from fatigue.  
  
At last I reached my destination. I wrenched open the door, with a hand slowly changing from Goron to human.   
"Link!" yelled Kotake. The she saw thew look on my face. "What is wrong?" she asked. So I told her.  
"I am going to go back to Clock Town with you, Link," Kotake said.   
"WHAT?" I screamed. "You are too old! Far too old. You would surely die. And even if you got to Clock Town, Majora would undoubtedly kill you."  
"Maybe so, but I am going to die someday soon anyway. I am old, Link."  
"You may be old, but you can't go on a suicide mission, just to be near me!" I knew I was shouting, but I didn't care. I was too angry to care.  
"I can, and I will. But first I will take a potion myself. It will make me young again, for a while. I have been saving it for a time when it was needed. A time like this. If I take this potion, my magic may even be able to help you in battle. Of course, my magic stays with me in my old age, but I am too frail to use alot of it," she stated.  
"You can't come Kotake. You just can't. I wouldn't want your death to be on my hands."  
"Trust me, Link, it won't. I can look after myself, you'll see. Now where did I put my blue potions..."   
"Blue potions?" I asked  
"Yes, blue potions. They fill up your magic power and heal your pain. I must teach you magic too, before go Link."  
"I can do magic?"  
"Yes, you have inherited the power from me. Funny, your father never had it.," she said.  
"What spells are you going to teach me?"  
"I don't know much attack magic. But I will teach you fire and ice. They are the two Koume and I know. I know ice and Koume knows fire. I will call Koume."  
  
Kotake simply sat. She was obivously called Koume through her mind. After a little while I heard a strange spinning sound outside and Koume entered the room.   
"You want me to teach this boy fire magic?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"OK then. He looks smart enough, and I think he could be quite powerful if he puts his mind to it. I can teach you simple fire in an hour. Is that alright?"  
"It is fine, thank you Koume," I replied.  
  
Both twins taught me their attacks. I learned them quickly and soon mastered the basics perfectly.   
  
"It is time for me to take the potion Link. We have to go, now you have learned well, but it is 4 o'clock (A/N: Pm, of course) and we don't know how long the journey will be."  
"OK, Kotake. I obviously can't talk you out of this."  
"No, you can't."  
  
She brought out eleven potion, ten blue ones she had been storing and a strange pinkish coloured one. It was the colour of human skin. She took it happily.  
"Sweet, very sweet," she remarked. Her body changed quickly, her back straightening, her eyes shrinking, her face smoothing out. She became quite pretty, a young girl of about fifteen with ice blue hair and warm blue eyes.  
"Well, am I OK?"  
"Uhh, yes, you're fine." {This is so weird,} I thought to myself. {My grandmother is standing right in front of me, my age. I'll never get over this one.}  
"Are we going?"  
"Yes," I said.  
  
It was a very strange journey. Kotake enjoyed being able to run again, she skipped across the grass and performed crazy gymnastics tricks. When we finally reached Clock Town, it was ten o'clock.   
  
Kotake calmed down when we entered the town. It was so quiet and still, it almost forced you to be the same. Even the carpenters had gone now, only their boss remained, standing defiantly by a pillar.  
  
Soon, the huge clock ticked over to twelve o'clock.  
  
A/N: Long chapter! Looking forward to reading the end? 


	22. Majora (Link's Story, part 15)

A/N: The last chapter of Link's Story. Oh, and Merry Christmas! (Again.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I do own body-changing potions, young Kotake, and Link's double. So if you want to use them, ask me first.  
  
  
Link paused and took a breath.  
"What happened? Go on Link!" Saria said.  
"Yes, yes, I'm going on, Saria," Link said.  
  
I climbed a wooden ladder the carpenters had made that led to the top of the Clock Tower. Kotake followed me. Halfway up the stairs, she spoke.  
"Link, here, take five blue potions. They'll help you."  
"Thank you," I said.   
"I suppose you don't want my help in the battle?"  
"No. You could get yourself hurt."  
"I'll wait down here then," she said quietly. It frowned. I wondered why she was waiting.  
  
Alone, I walked up the remainder of the stairs that led to Majora. I could hear him not, chanting strange, magical words, which were obviously what he used to control the moon. I went through the door.  
  
He stood there, his back to me, floating slightly above the ground. Waves of purple magic radiated from his body, like threads harnessing the moon. His clothes were a strange rainbow of colours, yet instead of seeming bright, like a rainbow, they were somehow frightening and dark. He turned around to face me.  
  
"Child! What are you doing here?" he yelled.  
"I am here to challenge you," I said.  
"You, a young and weak boy, dare to challenge me? You can't be serious! Do you want to get yourself killed?" He laughed dissmissively. "Ha! Well, I'll have to take your so-called challenge, won't I?" He stressed the word "challenge" contemptuosly . I didn't answer his question. It didn't need an answer.  
  
I unsheathed my sword and he raised his hands, ready to blast me with a burst of magic. I looked down. Kotake was at the foot of the stairs, looking worried.  
  
"He's about to use a blast of shadow magic. I don't know much about that type of magic, but I know that if you get hit it will be extremely bad. It's really dangerous," she whispered telepathically. I nodded quietly to her, unable to speak with my mind.  
  
A ball of purple magic shot out of Majora's hand. "Use your sword," Kotake said. I held my sword ready and when the magic got close enough, I struck it. It rebounded off my sword and blew a huge hole in the floor, which caused a choking purple gas. {That could have been me!} I thought to myself.  
  
In the smoke, I saw Majora attempting to start another magic attack. But he was having difficulty, as the gas hurt his eyes. I closed mine tight and started an ice attack. I felt the icy power grow in my hands. I let go blindly, not knowing which way I was aiming.  
  
By some incerdible luck, by ice magic hit Majora's ball of shadow magic, bouncing both back to hit Majora. He shrugged of his own magic, but in doing so, left himself vunerable to mine. It hit him in full force and he was frozen to the ground. I let fly a big blast of fire magic. It hit him, defrosting the ice, but also obviously hurting him.   
  
"Well, it seems that you aren't as weak as I believed, boy," Majora said, still smarting from the magic, his hair on fire. He shook his head and the fire went out, but his hair still stuck up in the air, rather comically. "However, I haven't shown you my true power, of course. I am more powerful than anyone alive, wait, I am more powerful than anyone that has ever existed!"  
"Well, look who has an ego problem," Kotke whispered in my head. I sniggered.  
"You dare laugh at the great Majora?" he asked in fury. "I'll make you sorry you ever challenged me, fool." His hair caught back on fire from a flaming pillar.  
"Yeah, right after you put your hair out again," I muttered. I don't think Majora heard me, and if he did, he ignored it.  
  
He began to charge up another shadow blast. It took in all shadows and even some of the light, I saw my own shadow dissapear into his attack.  
  
"Link! Be careful. This attack is going to be pretty powerful." Kotake was watching transfixed, still protected by the stairs. I nodded to her again. Majora hadn't noticed her, but if he did...  
  
I unsheathed my sword and tried to swing. A second too late. The shadow blast had already knocked me off my feet, sending me crashing painfully into a wall. I tried to rise, but I couldn't move. Kotake screamed.  
  
Majora turned around and looked at her.  
"Um, pleased to meet you and all, but I'd better be going now..." She began to turn around to run, but Majora stopped her with a small blast of ice. He didn't realise that was exactly what she had wanted. Kotake absorbed the ice into herself, letting it strengthen her.   
  
She turned around and fired a huge blast of ice at Majora. Again, he was frozen, this time against a far wall. Kotake then walked over to me. I was only just consious. I must have blacked out, because I don't know what happened next. All I remember is that when I woke up, I had a horrible taste in my mouth, but was completly revitalised. Kotake must have given me a blue potion.  
  
"Link, can you hear me?" Kotake asked. She had given up speaking telepathically, I suppose it used her magic up too quickly. She sounded like she was quite close, but I couldn't see her at all. I couldn't see Majora either.  
"Yes, I can hear you. Where are you and Majora?"  
"Above you," Kotake said. I looked up. Kotake was flying on her broom, narrowly avoiding blasts of shadow magic from Majora, who seemed to be able to magically fly unaided. Kotake had the advantage of not being able to tire, apparently, but Majora didn't seem to be lagging. He was beginning to build up for a big blast. I used a blast of fire magic and he fell from the air. I hit him with my sword. He got up.  
  
"Don't think you've defeated me, kid. I am still powerful. No-one can defeat Majora!" he yelled. He was getting a bit crazy. He staggered around a bit, an finally fell over, beaten. But he wasn't dead, and I couldn't hurt someone unable to defend themselves...  
  
"Link! You need help. Someone needs to send him away," said Kotake. I then realised what to do. I got out the Ocarina of Eternity and played the Oath to Order. The blue warp appeared again and I stepped into it.  
  
I landed on the familiar platform in the Giant's room. They didn't even speak, simply smiling at me. Or rather, at something behind me. I turned around. The Goddess of Time stood there.   
"I am going to seal Majora up in a mask and send him back in time," she said. "You must go, but before that you must return to your original shape. I felt a slight sensation of going backwards, then the smaller size of my child form.   
  
"Go now, Link," she said. The warp flashed again and I was dropped in Termina Field. Kotake was dropped beside me, in her normal form.  
  
"Thank you Kotake," I said.  
"You're welcome. Goodbye." she replied. Then she left, to go back to her potion shop.  
  
I travelled around Termina for five years. Eventually I learnt of other worlds, and yearned to explore them. So I found the portal to the other worlds. And that's how I got here.  
  
A/N: Well, did you like it? I know it's a bit Dragonball Z (guess who I based Majora on!) but I couldn't think of a better way to describe a fight and I'd just been watching the show. 


	23. Mido, meet Link

A/N: Getting to the end. This is about the second or third last chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the ancient computer which I typed this on. Of course I don't own Zelda.  
  
"Link, that was an incredible story," Saria said.  
"Wasn't so incredible while it was happening," he replied.  
"Yeah, I suppose not. You know, it must be really hard for you. I know the other Link found it pretty hard coming back."  
"Coming back?" Link asked.  
"Yeah... Remember, Zelda sent him back in time from being an adult."  
"Oh... It wasn't too hard for me. I'd only spent about a week as an adult. Link had spent a fair while, hadn't he?"  
"Yes. About a year. He said the worst part was going back and seeing that all the people he knew as an adult had forgotten him. Even the princess who had sent him back didn't know him," Saria said sadly.  
"I can imagine how awful that must have been," I said.  
"That's what I said to him. He just sighed and shook his head," Saria said. "That was when he was about to leave. He's been away for a few years now."  
"Where is he?" Link asked curiously.  
"I don't have a clue. He told me he was "looking for a friend". I think it was Zelda, she left Hyrule a few years ago too, before Link."  
"Oh. I hope he's OK."  
"He will be. Remember, he's travelled before."  
"Yeah..."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Talon entered, and folling him was a short boy, with gingery hair, wearing the same sort of clothes as Saria.   
  
"This kid came looking for "Saria". I guess that's you?" Talon asked Saria.  
"Yes, Talon. Thank you." The boy looked at Saria and smiled. Then he noticed Link.  
  
"What's the boy without a fairy doing here?" he asked in surprise.  
"I'm pleased to meet you too," Link said sarcastically. Saria glared at him.  
"Mido, this isn't Link. Well, it is, but he isn't the Link you know. He's another Link, who happens to look just like our Link who is gone."  
"Saria, I lost you at "well, it is". Could I have an better explaination?" Mido asked.  
"Look, you remember Link left, right?" Saria asked.  
"Yeah..." Mido said.  
"Well, he's not back."  
"Right...then why is he standing right in front of me?"  
"This guy is called Link, and he does look just like Link, but he isn't Link."  
"OK. I sort of understand. Link is gone, but this is someone else called Link."  
"Yes!"  
"Well, hello, I suppose. I'm Mido."  
"Hello," Link said, trying not to laugh.   
"Mido, while I was explaining I completely forgot something. You left the forest!" Saria yelled.  
"Yes, so did you."  
"I know, but why did you leave?" Saria asked.  
"Well... I, um, I was looking for you," Mido said nervously.  
"Why?" Link asked. "Why did you go and look for Saria?" Link had realised why, but he knew Mido needed to say it to Saria.  
"Um, Saria's fairy asked me to," Mido said. It wasn't exactly a lie. Obi had asked him to go, but that had only been part of the reason he had left. Link glared at him suspiciouly.  
"Saria doesn't have a fairy," he said.  
"WHAT? Of course she does!" Mido exclaimed in disbelief.  
"No, actually, I don't anymore, Mido. She left looking for help. She's been gone for a few days though. I wonder why..."  
"Well, she did ask me to help you. Then she left."  
"Why didn't she come straight backt to Saria?" asked Link intuitively (A/N: Is that a word? If it isn't, it is now.)  
"I...um...I don't know."  
"Surely when you went to help Saria the fairy came with you. Speaking of which, why did you take so long?" Mido looked around, trying to find a way out, his mind desparately trying to think of a excuse.   
"I...couldn't find her," he said.  
"Link, don't push him so hard. He only just got here, he must be tired," Saria said reasonably. "Mido, why don't yu just follow Talom downstairs. I'm sure he'll find something for you to sleep on.  
"Sleep? Tired?" Mido asked.  
"Oh, sorry. Well, I think that here we need to sleep. Tired is when you feel a little woozy and all you want to do is rest. Sleep is like being knocked out, it's what tired people do and when you wake up, you're not tired."  
"Why don't we sleep in the forest?"  
"I think it's the Deku Tree that allows us to live without sleep. Or maybe it's just a part of the forest."  
"Oh. OK. I'll go and find Talon." Mido left the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, Saria started to yell at Link.  
"Why did you ask him all those questions? He didn't want to answer them! You upset him!"  
"He was hiding something, I know it. I want to find out what it is." Link went to open the door.  
"You aren't going anywhere. You are staying here and leaving Mido alone."  
"OK, OK. No need for you to be so protective. It's not like I'm going to fire-blast him or anything." Link paused. "How do you know him?" he asked.  
"Mido is the boss of the Kokiri, my people," Saria replied.  
"I'd like to see the rest of the Kokiri. And your house. You'd probably want to go home."  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
A/N: Well, read and review! 


	24. Leaving the Forest

A/N: Well, new chapter! Oh, and if Winter Daze is reading this, I have a DBZ fic to recommend to you. It's called "To Eat or Not to Eat" and it's about Vegeta betting Goku that Goku can't survive a day without food. Very funny, especially the consequences of the bet. Anyone else who watches DBZ should read it too.   
As usual in this fic {} is a character's thoughts.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Or the fic I mentioned before. Or anything basically. Oh, actually, I do own the plot. Yay! Not like anyone's going to buy it, but if you want to MiST it or use stuff like body-transforming potions and Link's double, ask. Anyway, back to the story.  
  
"LINK! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Link looked nervous as Saria's rage broke over me. {She's going to pop a vein,} he thought.  
"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.  
"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN! THOSE QUESTIONS! THEY WERE REALLY RUDE!" Saria was really angry, and Link gulped.  
"Umm, I, uh, was, um, I thought he was hiding something..." Link said. {I'm starting to sound like Mido.}  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! HE CAME ALL THE WAY FROM KOKIRI FOREST! HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT AFTER SUCH A LONG JOURNEY! ANYWAY, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT HE WAS HIDING SOMETHING?"  
"Well 'um, I, um, uh...' is usually a pretty good indication," Link said grumpily.   
"YOU JUST SPOKE LIKE THAT BEFORE! Are you hiding something?" Saria asked suspiciously. Link flinched. It was the question he didn't want to be asked. (A/N: Because, of course, he washiding something for Mido, in case you couldn't figure it out.) {Oh well, at least she's stoped shouting,} Link thought.  
"Look, I'm not hiding anything. I just have a feeling...I think something happened that he's not telling you about," Link said. {I hope that sounded credible.}  
"A feeling?" {If I had Obi here, she'd be able to tell whether Mido or Link was hiding something.} "You honestly think that Link?" Saria asked.  
"Yes," said Link sincerly. He knew Mido was hiding something, he was hiding the true reasons he went to find Saria. They were fairly obvious, in Link's opinion.  
"Well, he's never hidden anything from me before. I've know him ever since I can remember."  
"How old are you?" Link had a idea that Saria wasn't really a child.  
"Well, Kokiri actually don't tally years, but if we did I'd be, uh, 2378. Yeah, that's right. I think."  
"WHAT? 2378? How come you look like a child?" Link was shocked.  
"Kokiri all look like children. We're a race of children. We live forever because we never grow up, so we can't die of old age. We live like children too." Saria smiled  
"You'd never left the forest in 2378 years?" Link asked in amazement.  
"No. They say that if Kokiri leave the forest we die. It's not true, I don't think... No-one that I know of ever tried it before me except Link, and he wasn't a Kokiri."  
"Why would they say it if it wasn't true?"   
"I have no idea. Maybe a Kokiri tried it a very long time ago and never came back. The other Kokiri woud presume they were dead," Saria said.  
"Makes sense I suppose. But I can't help thinking there's more to it..." Link said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah," Saria replied.  
  
Mido stepped into the room.   
"Talon says I have to sleep up here. He gave me an extra blanket. What were you arguing about?" he asked.  
Link opened his mouth, but Saria saw and silenced him with a glare. "Nothing. Don't worry about it Mido," she said. {How can he have heard? Kokiri certainly can't hear that well. Mido was all the way across the ranch...}  
"Look, Saria, I think we need to talk to Mido. About leaving the forest," Link whispered to her.  
"I don't know..." she whispered back.  
"HEY! What are you two whispering about? Mido asked. Link and Saria gulped. {How did he hear that?} Link thought. There was a rather long pause.  
  
"Mido, what do you know about Kokiri leaving the forest?" Saria asked finally.  
"Well, I know we're not the only two to have left..."  
"Who else?"  
"Once, before you were around, Saria, there was another Kokiri. She was called Kino. She left the forest to follow a boy who had visited. The next thing we heard of Kino, which was about 60 years later, she was dead."  
"Oh. So that's why everyone says you die if you leave the forest," Saria said.  
"Does anyone know how she died?" Link asked.  
"We don't know how exactly, but she wasn't hurt. So she died naturally. Kokiri don't die naturally. So the others, including myself, believed that leaving the forest must have caused her to die. The Great Deku Tree replaced her with you, Saria."  
"Oh. So, that was about 2370 years ago," Saria said.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, can we find any of her descendants?" Link asked.  
"No. Kokiri don't have children," Mido said.  
"For some odd reason, I think we should still look for records. Hyrule Castle Town or Kakariko Village should have them," Link said.  
"How long have you been here Link? I never asked," Saria said.  
"I've been here for a few weeks. I've seen most places."  
"Oh, OK. Do you know the way around?" Mido asked.  
"Yes," Link replied. 


	25. Mido and Saria

A/N: Well, I have another ad for a good fic. This one's a Zelda one and it's called "The Legend of the Sam'Kemesa" (sp?). Also, look at SweetSaria88's fic called "Child of the Desert: Naboruu's Story." This chapter is complete fluff, so be warned. Also my first attempt at romantic fluff, so don't blame me if it sucks. It's dedicated to Winter Daze, I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or the fics mentioned above.   
  
"So, let's go!" Saria said excitedly. She wanted to go on her own adventure.   
Mido smiled at her. "It's dark. Link has only been here for a week. He's unlikely to be able to find his way without light and we have even less chance," he said.  
"Mido's right. We leave in the morning," Link replied. "Now, Saria, you and Mido are going to be upstairs. I'll be down here in the hay."  
"Why Link?" Saria asked.  
"I thought you might want to catch up," he replied. {I hope she believes me.} Saria opened her mouth to speak, but Mido interrupted.  
"Good idea," he said hurriedly. Saria left for the stairs. As soon as he was sure she was out of earshot, Mido spoke again. "How did you know?"  
"Well it wasn't half obvious!" Link laughed. "Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't worked it out yet..."  
"Well, thank you for setting it up," Mido said.  
"It's OK. Remember Mido, you may not have another chance," he said quietly. "Look, I know it seems like a hard thing to say, but believe me, it's not that difficult."  
Mido left, practising things he could say to Saria in his head. {OK, what about, Saria, I was just thinking, you know, I do that a lot... No. Uh, maybe...Saria, your hair looks really pretty today. So, yeah and...No, that's no good...}  
"Good luck," Link muttered after him, a tear glistening in his eye.  
  
Saria turned around as Mido entered the room. She was sitting on a chair at the table. Mido looked nervous and seemed to be holding something back. Still, she smiled at him. "Hi Mido," she said.  
  
Mido smiled back. His heart was pounding and he hoped Saria couldn't see the sweat beads that had formed on his forehead. Not saying anything, he sat down underneath her chair, like he usually did when she was in the Sacred Forest Meadow. "Saria..." he said.  
"Yes Mido?"  
"I...I..." Mido stuttered.  
"You what, Mido?"  
"I...I love you," Mido whispered, not facing her.   
"What?" Saria asked in surprise.  
"I said I love you!" Mido yelled, now facing her.   
"Yes, I heard you the first time," Saria said. "I was just wondering if my ears were playing tricks on me."   
"Well, they weren't," Mido said.   
"I'm glad," Saria replied, "because I love you too." She got down from her chair and sat in front of Mido, putting her arms around him, and they sat holding each other for what seemed like an eternity of happiness.   
  
Finally, Saria broke the silence, her head still resting in Mido's arms. "Mido?" she murmured.  
"Yes?"  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
"A long time. Probably ever since I first met you," he said, his voice choked with emotion. "What about you?"  
"I fell in love with you when Link left," she said.  
"Oh? Why?"  
"Because you were there for me. My best friend in the world had gone and I realise I was a bit of a wreck, but every day without fail you'd come to me in the Sacred Forest Meadow and just...be there," she whispered.  
"Well, thank you," Mido said. "You have no idea what that means to me."  
"I think I do. Because I felt it when you told me before." Saria smiled and Mido held her even closer.  
  
Link, listening at the door, smiled.  
  
(A/N: This is the next morning.)  
  
Mido woke up with Saria still in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't dare move for fear of disturbing her. He heard a knock at the closed door. "Come in, he said. Link entered. He looked at Mido and Saria.  
"I figure it went well then?" he said grinning. Mido nodded and pointed at Saria, indicating he didn't want to talk much in case it woke her up.  
"You make a very cute couple, you know," Link said. Mido flushed a bright crimson. Link laughed. Saria stirred and her eyes flicked open. She smiled at Mido, and then noticed Link. She blushed as well.  
"Well, look, it's the pink couple," Link said.  
"Not funny, Link," Mido replied, still blushing.   
"Hey Link," Saria said sleepily. "I suppose Mido has told you?"  
"Yeah," he said. "Actually, it was me who encouraged him to tell you."  
"Was it? Thanks a lot Link."  
"Whatever. How many children you planning to have?" Link asked, still smirking.  
"Children? What?" Saria and Mido asked together.  
"You know, kids!" Link said in surprise.  
"No, we don't know," Mido said. "Why would we want a bunch of kids for? How do we get a bunch of kids if we did want them? No-one I know has ever done that before."  
"What kind of education did they give you in Kakora Wood or whatever it was?" Link asked. "Kids, children! Adults have them!"  
"It's Kokiri Forest, and we are adults...well sort of anyway."  
"You probably can't even have kids, if no Kokiri ever has before... Do I really have to explain this? I always imagined having my wife do this bit for my kids."  
"Well, we'd like an explanation," Saria said.  
"You asked for it," Link said. Then he explained.  
  
Mido was pulling completely disgusted faces, and Saria was blushing even more than before.  
"So I'm supposed to do THAT?" Mido asked, laughing. "Honestly, tell us the real story."  
Link grinned again. "Unfortunately for you, that is the real story."  
"Yuk," Saria and Mido said at the same time.  
"You're Kokiri. Humans don't think the same way...the children do, but the adults certainly don't."  
"That's so gross, I don't even want to think about it. Can we change the subject?" Saria asked.  
"Sure," Link said. "What about the great subject of leaving. We're wasting the day."  
"Good idea," Mido said. Saria got up and took Mido's hand, pulling him up. She held on and he stood next to her, still holding her hand.  
"Aaaw! Isn't that sweet," Link said. Saria threw a candle from the table at him.  
  
  
A/N: I had a lot of fun writing that! I have discovered my hidden fluff writer! 


	26. One Mystery Solved, Another Found

A/N: Well, near the end. A bit of mystery here... BTW, I had a great idea for Winter Daze. I think you should do "Little DBZ High School". You knoiw, Chibi Frieza terrorising the school, Yaumcha unable to get a date...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do own any original plot ideas.  
  
Mido was sitting down on the bed, reading intently next to a lit candle. They were at Hyrule Castle Town Inn, a rather fancy place, which Mido, being the Head of the Kokiri, had paid for with some of his life-savings (A/N: You save up a lot over the millenniums). Link was in the room next door and Saria was in a bed across the room asleep. Suddenly, he read something which shocked him.  
"HOLY FARORE!" he screamed. He could have woken the dead. Saria jerked awake at once.  
"Who blew up the house?" she asked sleepily.  
"No-one blew up the house!" Mido yelled. "Look, Saria," he said in a quieter tone. Saria read the part he had pointed out. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head.   
"Oh Din!" she cried. "Why didn't we figure that one out?" The door opened and a bemused Link walked in. His hair was sticking up on end and he was wearing Dragonball Z pajamas. (A/N: Couldn't resist.)  
"What happened? I was asleep and then I heard this awful noise," he said.  
"That was Mido, attempting to kill us all with his incredibly loud voice," Saria said sarcastically, attempting to be calm while her mind was racing.  
"Thanks a lot," he said. "No, actually, I found out something." Link took the book and read aloud: "'I then realised that upon leaving the forest, a Kokiri ceases being a Kokiri and becomes a Hylian...' Whoa, I understand the shouting now..."  
"I don't want to be a Hylian," Mido said childishly, his strong facade breaking. "I liked being a Kokiri."  
"I'm afraid it's the same for me," Saria said sadly.  
"It looks like you don't have a lot of choice in the matter," Link said. "According to the book 'the change is permanent. The Kokiri will begin their new life at ten years old, the way they look, and live to a normal Hylian age, around seventy to eighty.'" Saria started to cry.  
"Don't cry," Mido said, even though tears were threatening at his eyes too. "I'm sure it's OK being a Hylian. At least we can go through it together," he said. His tears began to flow too. He pulled Saria toward him and allowed her to bury her head in his chest.  
"I'll leave," Link said quietly. He didn't want to start crying too, and Mido and Saria holding each other had sparked up his underlying jealousy again. The pair ignored him, again, they were caught up in themselves. He exited the room in a huff. Saria and Mido didn't notice him go.  
  
But Link didn't go to his room. He left the hotel and sat down in the Market Place. It was so quiet at night, making it difficult for Link to believe that he was in the same bustling place as before. The only other person was wearing a brown hooded cloak, making it difficult to see who they were and even whether they were male or female. Curiously, Link went over to them. "Hello," he said.  
"Hello," a female voice answered. "What are you doing here?" She didn't look at Link.   
"Sitting...thinking," Link replied. "Talking to you."   
The girl laughed. "I do that too. Sitting and thinking, I mean. I do it to escape."  
"What would you need to escape from," Link asked.  
"Well, my parents are pretty strict. They actually don't let me leave the house," she answered sadly. "It's as though I'm not allowed a life of my own. So I go here to think about stuff."  
"Why can't you think at home?" Link asked. The girl was a very strange person. Not only was she sitting on a bench at midnight, but opening up to a perfect stranger. She still hadn't looked at his face, either.  
Suddenly, she turned around. Link saw that she had quite a pretty face. Her blue eyes seemed startled. (A/N: Now, lets see, I wonder who this is...)  
"Link?" she asked in surprise. "Link? Is it really you?"  
"You know me too, huh?" The girl looked surprised.  
"You don't know me..." she said. "You forgot me!"  
"No, no, I didn't forget you. I'm not Link. Well, my name IS Link, but I'm not the person you are talking about," Link said.  
"Oh...Well, who are you?"  
"Long story, I'll tell you though," Link said. And he told the girl his story.   
  
By the time Link finished, the sun was starting to show over Hyrule Castle.   
"Incredible...you're a hero," the girl said.  
"Hero? Not really," Link said modestly. "Now, I've told you who I am, now tell me who you are."  
"I can't," The girl said. Link looked angry.  
"I just told you my whole life story! And you refuse to even tell me who you are?"  
"I will tell you. I need time to think though. Meet you here again tonight?" Link appeared to be a little less angry.  
"Same time?" he asked finally.  
"Same time." she replied.  
  
A/N: OOOH! Mystery. It's really not hard to guess who the girl is, but still... It's all explained next chapter. Two more until the end! 


	27. Jobs and Clothes

A/N: Well, I don't know, maybe the second or third last chapter. I've decided to write a bit more of this one. I'm looking for new story ideas in the areas of Dragonball Z or Zelda. Anyone who has any suggestions can put them in a review. Willing to do crossovers between the two. Oh, and to the person who asked about the sleeping Kokiri, I'm sorry, it's a plot hole...I couldn't be bothered to play my Zelda game and go through every house looking for beds. I do make mistakes, so does every author.  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply. (He he, got this from "To Eat or Not to Eat".)  
  
There was a knock at Link's door, waking him up from a restless sleep. Not only was he worried about his friends, he was also thinking and dreaming about the strange girl who hadn't explained herself.  
"GO AWAY!" he yelled.  
"Hey, it's only me. What is it with everyone?." It was Mido.  
"Oh, sorry Mido. I'm just tired, hardly slept. Come in," Link said. Mido opened the door.   
"You do realise it's 12 o'clock?" Mido asked as he shut the door.  
"WHAT? TWELVE O'CLOCK?"   
Mido grinned. "Didn't think so," he said. "Saria ordered breakfast for you, but you were still asleep, so I ate it. Sorry." Link faked an upset look and then grinned too.  
"Its OK. Where's Saria, by the way?"  
"She went downstairs," Mido said. "She's still really upset. She took it badly. I just want to continue on. I only have 60-70 years left and I've decided to make them last and not mope around."  
"Good philosophy," Link said. "But you'd better go and comfort Saria."  
"I was, but she told me to go away and leave her in peace."   
Link frowned. "Oh...Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Mido said bravely.  
Link looked thoughtful. "What are you going to do? I mean, you can't exactly go back to your old house and expect no-one to notice you becoming an adult."  
"I know. I can't stay in this hotel forever either, I'll run out of money," he said.  
"You could get a job," Link replied.  
"A job?"  
"Honestly, sometimes it's like talking to a five-year old," Link muttered to himself. "A job. Employment. Working for money," he said to Mido.  
"Ah! Like the people I used to pay to clear Saria's front yard."  
"Well, I suppose so. Why didn't you do it yourself?"  
"I was afraid of going too near her house, and I couldn't cut the grass. I didn't have a sword of even scissors."  
"Ah..." Link said, and then changed the subject. "Anyway, back to the job. What job would you like to have?"  
"You mean there are different types?" Mido asked.  
"You really need to get out more. Of course there are different types. You could be anything, as long as someone's willing to pay you for it," Link said.  
"So I could just be a person who walks around doing nothing?" Mido questioned.  
"Well, if there was someone stupid enough to pay you for that, yes."  
"Cool!"  
"Well, enough about jobs," Link said. "No-one would employ someone who looks like they are a ten-year old anyway."  
"Why not?"  
"Do you remember the other Link?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What was he like when he was ten?"  
"A brat. He ran around annoying everyone. I caught him trying to steal my money once. But one day, he suddenly became all grown up... Hey, why are you asking me this?"  
"Because what you said first is your average ten year old. They're going to think you're like that too," Link replied.  
"But I'm not," Mido said.  
"I know very well you're not, but they'll think you are. I don't even know why I brought up this conversation... Look, I'll talk to you later. I need to change."  
"Oh, OK. I'll see you later then."  
  
About 10 minutes later Link came down the stairs in one of his favourite tunics, a dark blue one made of a soft cotton. He wore a brown leather belt, which had a polished silver buckle around his stomach. He had tried to make his hair sit with gel, but a few strands were waving over his face.   
  
Mido and Saria were sitting in the Dining Room, eating their lunch. There was no-one else there.  
  
"Hey Link," Mido said.  
"Hello Mido."  
"Hi Link," Saria said.  
"Hi," Link replied. "So, Saria, you OK?" he asked tactlessly.  
"Yes Link. I'm feeling a lot better. I mean, things could be worse..."  
"Yeah," Link replied absently.  
Mido looked at Link. "Link?" he asked.  
"Yes..."  
"Why are you wearing that tunic? It looks pretty fancy for a tunic to me. And your hair..." Mido said.  
"Yeah, it's my best one. I couldn't think of anything else to do with my hair."  
"You didn't answer the question," Saria pointed out.  
"Oh...I'm meeting someone." Link said.  
"When? Who? Where?" Mido and Saria asked.  
"At midnight, I don't know her name and it's in the Marketplace," Link replied.   
"Ooooh," Saria said.  
"Link, a girl, did you say?" Mido asked.  
"Not like that! No way!" Link said.  
"Well, why are you meeting her then? And why didn't you ask her name?" Saria asked.  
"I'm meeting her to ask her name. I met her last night when I went to the Marketplace to think, OK?" Link said defensively.  
"What did you talk to her about?"  
"Not much. She knew the other Link though," Link said. "She wore a strange brown cloak that covered most of her face. Her eyes were blue though.  
Saria's own eyes sparkled. She loved mysteries. "Well, it could be anyone I suppose. It could even be that ranch girl who liked you..."  
"It wasn't, I'm sure of it. This girl spoke differently. She was sort of quiet, but she told me a little about her life... The ranch girl was loud and told me nothing in particular. Besides, she didn't have a drawly accent like Malon."  
"Oh. I don't know then..." Saria said.  
"Hey, Link, did she ask you any questions?" Mido asked.  
"Uh, yes, actually. She mistook me for the other Link and when I told her I wasn't him, she asked me who I was."  
"What did you tell her?" Saria asked.  
"I told her...everything."  
"You mean..."  
"Yup. I told her my story."  
"Your story?" Mido asked.  
"My story. Do you have time to hear it Mido?"  
"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
So for the third time in his life, Link told his story. This time, it took him until 6 o'clock at night. At the end, Mido stared at him.  
"You told a perfect stranger that?" he asked.  
"Yes. I told Saria about it when I first met her too. She was the first person I ever told. I told her because she told me the story of the other Link... But this girl, she didn't tell me anything about herself, except her parents were strict and she went to the Marketplace at night to get away and think."  
"You told her anyway?"  
"Yeah," Link said. "I don't regret telling her though. She was so nice."  
Mido grinned. "I think Link has a crush," he said.  
"What? I do not! Never..." Link said. "OK, so maybe I do. But I've only met her once in my life. It's not exactly true love."  
"Yeah, well it might be," Mido said. Saria smiled and Link rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, I have to fix you up Link! I can make you absolutely perfect for her," Saria said.  
"I look fine, don't I?" Link asked.  
"Link, you look fine, but you need to take a shower. Also, no-one wears a tunic to a date, ever! You have to wear a nice suit and I'll fix your hair," Saria said.  
"In other words, you stink, look absolutely ridiculous and your hair is weird Link," Mido said.  
"Thanks a lot," Link replied.  
  
Two hours later, Link returned from his room. He was still in his good tunic, having refused to wear any of the suits Saria had borrowed from the tailor. However, Saria had insisted that it be washed and starched. She had replaced his old, battered shoes with a pair of Mido's best boots, shiny black ones. They were about a size too small for Link and pinched his toes uncomfortably, making him squash his face up. Saria had also spiked his hair. He kept unconsciously running his hand through it. She had replaced the belt, saying that any idiot should know that brown doesn't go with blue and gave Link a black one with a gold buckle. Mido took one look and started to laugh.  
"Look at you! You look so funny! I've never seen someone appear so uncomfortable in my life!" he said.  
"You'll look uncomfortable if you don't stop laughing. I'll find you a nice pink fluffy dress to wear," Link muttered. Mido stopped laughing.  
"Hey, no need to be so touchy," he said. Saria entered the room behind Link.  
"Doesn't he look cute?" she asked. Mido started to laugh again, and Link stared daggers at him.  
  
A/N: Read and Review! 


	28. The Mysterious Girl

A/N: New chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I'll read and review stories anyone would like me to, except lemons (I'm 14, I don't need to read them.).   
Disclaimer: You want my Dad's sock collection? Then sue me for using things I don't own. Honestly, like anyone would...  
  
Link went up to his room to escape and change out of the uncomfortable "good" clothes. Mido and Saria stayed downstairs.  
"I wonder who the girl is?" Saria asked.  
"I don't have a clue," Mido said.   
"I thought it would be that Malon person. But he seems so sure it isn't."  
"Yeah," Mido said. "It could be anyone."  
"She knew the other Link though," Saria said. "But he met a lot of people."  
"How? He was only gone for a few months," Mido said.  
"Don't worry," Saria replied. She knew Mido didn't like the other Link, and he would most likely say that he was lying when he told Saria about everything. Mido didn't say anything.   
  
Soon enough, it was a quarter to twelve. Mido was asleep, he had given up waiting. Saria was talking to Link and bugging him about the girl.   
"You're SURE it wasn't the farm girl?" she asked.  
"Look, Saria, I have to go," Link said. "She'll be there in fifteen minutes and I need to change back into those clothes."  
"Oh, OK. Make sure not to crease the tunic," she said.   
  
Link went upstairs and changed as quickly as possible. He checked his watch and then remember it showed Termanian time. He ran downstairs.   
"Saria, what time is it?"  
"5 to," she replied.  
  
He went back outside slowly, adjusting his tunic collar. The girl was already there, in the same brown cloak.   
"Hello," he said nervously.  
"Hello Link," she replied.  
"So, have you decided whether to tell me or not?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"What did you decide?" Link said.  
"I've decided that I'd like to show you rather than tell you..." Link smiled. She pulled down her hood. She had long, blonde hair and a pretty face. She smiled at Link.  
"Aren't you surprised?" she asked.  
"I don't know who you are. I don't come from around here, remember."  
"Oh! I am Zelda."  
"Zelda...as in Princess Zelda?" Link asked.  
"Yes," she said. Link blinked a few times. Here he was, on a date with a Princess. He had never met Hylian royalty before and he didn't know what to say.  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Your Majesty," he said formally.  
"You don't need to act like that," Zelda said, laughing. "I go here to escape being a Princess."  
"Why would you want to do that?" he asked.  
"You obviously don't know much about royalty. As I said before, I'm not allowed out of the castle. I spend most of my time in a little courtyard. I have an attendant who follows me wherever I go," she said.   
"Ah. Well, can't you have visitors?"  
"Are you joking? Hyrule Castle is packed with guards. No-one is allowed in," she replied.  
"Why not?" Link asked.  
"Paranoia," Zelda replied. "They're worried about people destroying the castle or even attacking me or my parents."  
"Oh. OK. Can I meet your parents?" Link asked.  
"No! They don't like me being friends with anyone. They'd probably have a heart attack if they found out about this..."  
"You mean to say you don't have friends?" Link asked.  
"Well...no. It's not because I'm anti-social or anything, my parents just don't let me have friends," Zelda said.  
{What a life,} Link thought. "That's OK," he said aloud.  
  
They talked for a long time, and soon the sun began to rise again.  
"I have to go," Zelda said. "If anyone notices I've been gone, I'll be stuck in my room with a guard outside the door for a week."  
"Bye," Link replied.  
  
Zelda left for the castle, and Link went back to the hotel. The waiter was busy getting the tables ready for the guest's breakfast. Link walked past him, climbed the stairs to his room and went back to bed.  
  
Link woke up to the sound of rain falling on the window. (A/N: He he, cliche!) He yawned, dressed and went downstairs, to be greeted by Mido.  
"Hey Link," he said.  
"Hi Mido," Link replied. He yawned again. It was eight o'clock. {Two hours sleep! Great!} "Where's Saria?"  
"Upstairs," Mido said dreamily.  
"What's up with you," Link asked.  
"Oh...nothing...it's just that..." Mido said, still in his dream world.  
"It's just that what?"  
"She...she kissed me," Mido whispered. Link smiled. {I should have seen that one coming.}  
"Well, uh...congratulations?"  
Mido flushed. {Better change the subject here,} he thought. "Hey, what about that girl of yours? Did she turn up?"  
"Yeah," Link said. He sounded as absent as Mido.  
"So?"  
"She told me who she was," Link replied. He paused, waiting for Mido to ask the inevitable question.  
"Well? Who?"   
"Princess Zelda," Link said. Mido began to laugh.  
"How dumb do you think I am? Princess Zelda? As if!"   
"I'm not making it up!" Mido stopped laughing quickly.  
"You aren't? You are seriously saying it was Princess Zelda?"  
"Yes," Link said.  
"Congratulations to you too!"  
"Thanks."  
"What was she like?" Mido asked curiously.  
"She had pretty blonde hair, and really nice blue eyes. She was really nice and casual, but she seemed lonely," Link said. It was his turn to go red.  
"Why did she seem lonely?"  
"She was talking about her parents not letting her have friends, and not being allowed out of the castle. I asked if she had visitors and she said no-one went in the castle, it was surrounded by guards."  
"Oh..."  
"But I was thinking of going anyway," Link said.  
"What? Going anyway? What are you, crazy?" Mido asked in surprise.  
"No, but she seemed so lonely." Link didn't want to mention that the other Link had actually gone to visit Zelda and he didn't get caught.  
"Honestly, you have the most major crush I've ever heard of."  
"This is coming from the guy who did something that was supposed to be deadly for a girl," Link said.  
"I was actually pushed into it, if you want to know," Mido said.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"I wasn't brave enough to go. I was afraid of what would happen. The Goddesses came to me." He paused. "They gave me "protection" and "courage". I found out later it was a bunch of lies. They didn't help me in any way, shape or form."  
"They did," Link said wisely.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"They gave you courage alright. You were afraid to go?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And they came to you and gave you "courage" and you go?"  
"And you are saying?"  
"They actually did get you to go, without doing anything at all. You expected to be braver, so you were. Mind over matter."  
"Hey, you're right," Mido said.   
"Of course," Link said in a fake arrogant tone. Mido laughed. "I'm going to see Zelda now," Link said.  
"Good luck," Mido replied. 


	29. Zelda and Insane People at the Inn Dinin...

A/N: I was going to finish this so long ago! I can't help adding more and more (and more and more and more and more and more and more... *goes on for a while*)   
Disclaimer:  
Vegeta: The stupid brat woman owns nothing.   
Tigerlily: Hey! What are you doing in this fic? This is a Zelda fic. You don't belong here.  
Vegeta: The Great Prince of the Saiyans can do anything he likes!  
Tigerlily: Whatever...just go away.  
Vegeta: No!  
Tigerlily: I'll just send you away, you know...  
Vegeta: You can't make me go! I am Vegeta! Prince of the Saiyans!  
Tigerlily: *Sends him away with her author powers.* As that random freak with strange hair was saying before he mysteriously vanished, I don't own Zelda. Or Dragonball Z, come to think of it.   
A/N: He he. If you survived that demented disclaimer, continue on and read the chapter! It will be 100% better, I promise. The disclaimer was a way of getting rid of the dreaded Writer's Block...  
  
  
Link went up the path Zelda had taken. He soon saw that he wasn't going to be able to get in through the gate. He looked around and saw a wall that he could climb. He did so, easily avoided all the guards in the area, swam through the moat and found the drain hole.  
"Looks like I have to go through here," he said to himself. He squeezed himself through. There were more guards ahead, but again Link snuck carefully past without them seeing him at all. Finally, he found himself in Zelda's Courtyard.   
  
It was beautiful, with a small moat of its own, green grass and a small garden. Hyrule Castle surrounded it. Zelda was sitting in the middle of the garden, her back to Link. He tapped her gently on the shoulder.  
"Ah!" she yelled in shock. The she turned around. "What are you doing here? Why did you come here?"  
"I came here to see you," Link replied.   
"The other Link...he did the same thing, just before he left...he said he was looking for a friend," she said.  
"Saria was under the impression he is looking for you. He isn't though, was he?"  
"No. I don't know where he has gone or who he's looking for."  
"You knew him quite well, didn't you? Aren't you worried?"  
"To tell the truth, I hardly knew him at all. It seemed like I should know him well though. I know it sounds strange..."  
"No, it doesn't actually." Obviously Link had never told Zelda about his future. Little did our Link know, the other Link had thought it wiser that he didn't, because Zelda may not have been able to cope with her mistake and it's consequences.  
"So...well...anything you wanted to say?" Zelda asked, for lack of a better topic.  
"I think you are a really nice person Zelda..." Link paused.  
"And?" Zelda was looking confused. Her blue eyes stared at Link.  
"I was wondering...that is, if you don't mind...would you like to...have me as a boyfriend?" He wore a rather hopeful expression. Zelda smiled.  
"Of course," she said. "I'd like that a lot." Link breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"Now that you're my boyfriend, I'm going to have to introduce you to my parents. They may be a little upset that I'm going out with a foreign peasant though."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Link asked rather stupidly.  
"Not really, but my parents may think it is."  
"Oh, OK."  
  
  
Mido and Saria were having lunch in the Inn dining room. Mido was smiling in a fazed-out sort of way and instead of eating his fried Leever was in fact staring at Saria, who was looking at her food and didn't notice. Finally she looked up to see Mido's eyes fixed on her.  
"Mido?" she asked. He didn't answer. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand underneath his face. "Snap out of it!" she yelled. Mido still didn't answer. She promptly kicked him under the table. "Wake up," she said angrily. The other couple in the restaurant was starting to stare.  
"Goku?" asked the woman.  
"Mmhm," replied the man, with a mouthful of food.  
"We're going. I don't want to have to share a restaurant with freaks like them," she stated.  
"But I don't want to go, ChiChi! I haven't tried the dessert of Dodongo flavoured ice cream yet," Goku whined. ChiChi started to look dangerous, and took a huge frying pan out of her bag, waving it threateningly over Goku's head.  
"YOU ARE NOT EATING THAT! YOU'VE EATEN AT LEAST TWO SERVINGS OF EVERY OTHER DISGUSTING TYPE OF FOOD IN THIS PLACE! BULMA CAN COOK BETTER THAN THESE PEOPLE AND GOHAN IS AT HOME STUDYING! HE NEEDS TO BE SUPERVISED TO MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T ESCAPE AGAIN! WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!"  
"Uh..he he... Right you are ChiChi," Goku said, covering his sensitive ears. They left without even stopping to pay at the counter, with caused an angry waiter to yell curses after them.  
  
  
Mido seemed to have been woken up from his trance by the insane woman and the waiter.  
"What was that about?" he asked.  
"I have no idea," Saria replied. They paid for their meal, ignoring the still-angry waiter, and went upstairs.  
  
  
Link followed Zelda past the guards and through a door. Hyrule Castle was huge and elaborate, with red carpet and spotlessly white walls. There were paintings of Kings and Queens looking sternly down. Some of them seemed to follow Link as he walked. He shivered slightly, but continued to follow Zelda, if a little more nervously.  
"Now, we'll be entering my parent's Throne Room. My attendant Impa would be here as well, but she has the flu." Zelda said loudly. "Link, I think it'd be best if I do all the talking," she whispered, so a nearby guard couldn't hear. "Just stand there and try not to look awkward." Link nodded.  
  
They entered the room, through a heavy gold-embossed door. They were at the end of a long hallway, at the end of which sat the King and Queen.   
  
The King was a middle-aged man, about forty-five. The Queen looked a little younger, perhaps forty. The King had a purple robe on, and a rather elaborate crown that featured a golden bird with outstretched wings sitting on the front. He had brown hair and rather stern blue eyes. The Queen looked very much like an older version of Zelda, she certainly had Zelda's blond hair, but on closer inspection, her eyes were green. She wore a dress similar to Zelda's, and a tall cone-shaped hat.  
"Mother, Father," Zelda said. Link smiled, and attempted to look as though he knew what was going on.  
"Zelda," the King replied neutrally. "Why are you here? And who, may I ask, is this young man?"  
"This is Link, and he is what I'm here for. He's my boyfriend." The Queen looked relieved. The King simply smiled.  
"Well, it's about time Zelda," he said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your Father and I were about to arrange one for you if you didn't hurry up yourself. This boy, though, is he not a simple peasant?" the Queen asked. Link looked rather upset.  
"I am a peasant, Your Majesty," he said. "But I do like Zelda very much and I promise to protect her and be very kind to her."  
"You're a brave peasant, then. I quite like you, boy. I approve of you, in fact," the King said. Link smiled.  
"Thank you," he said.  
"Thank you Father," Zelda replied. They left the room.  
  
A/N: So sorry about the late update, I had Writer's Block, as usual. 


	30. Victory and an Argument

A/N: New chapter! I finally bothered to write it. ^_~ I'm honestly going to finish this sometime in this millenium, I promise. I never thought it'd end up this long... Also, I have changed my name, in case you haven't noticed. I am now Bardock's Number 1 Fan.  
Disclaimer:  
Chibi Goten: I've been hired as the Official Disclaimer Chibi!   
Chibi Trunks: *Flies up to Goten* Hey Goten! Wanna spar?  
Chibi Goten: No! I'm an Official Disclaimer Chibi. I have a job now, just like my big brother! Why don't you go and spar with your dad?  
Chibi Trunks: I don't want broken bones, thanks. I'll go and annoy Mum. *Flies off.*   
Chibi Goten: OK... Now...um...*Looks at the ground for a little while, thinking about what he was supposed to say next. He soon forgets what he was originally thinking about and starts to think about food and drools a little.*  
Bardock's Number 1 Fan: As Goten is trying to say, I own nothing! So don't sue me. Oh, actually, I own Official Disclaimer Chibis! So if you want one, e-mail me. Or just tell me in a review.  
  
  
  
Link and Zelda were standing in the courtyard. They smiled at each other for a while, pleased at their success.  
"Your parents are really nice," Link said. "By the way you described them, it sounded like they were awful or something."  
"Oh, they're not. Just overprotective," she replied. "I was surprised they accepted you that easily. I thought they were going to freak. Well, anyway, so..."  
  
  
In the castle, the King and Queen were looking out at Zelda and Link and smiling.  
"They're just like we were," the Queen said. Her husband put his arm around her.   
"I know," he said. "Do you remember when I went to my parents to ask if they approved of you?"  
"Do I ever? You were so nervous. So was I, come to think of it."  
"But they liked you."  
"Yes, they did. I wonder what Zelda will say when her children ask to have boyfriends and girlfriends?"  
"Probably the same as us," the King said. His wife smiled happily, her green eyes crinkling at the corners and her childish dimples showing clearly.  
"Probably," she repeated wistfully.  
  
There was a long, awkward silence between Link and Zelda, only interrupted by the song of a little sparrow hopping on the grass. {Link, say something useful,} he thought to himself. {She's not going to be your girlfriend for long if you seem so dumb.}  
{Zelda, come on. Surely there's something you can say, like "How are you?" No, too boring. Maybe "You look really cute." No, too flirty. "What about the weather?" No, too I-can't-think-of-anything-good-to-say-but-I'm-talking-anyway. Oh...I don't know.}  
"Uh, Zelda, I have to go," Link said finally, after a few minutes of frantically studying the clod of dirt on the back of his shoe, trying to figure out if it could have gotten all over the red carpet in the King and Queen's room. He decided that it couldn't have.  
"Oh... OK," Zelda said. {I hope it wasn't me.}   
  
Zelda led Link past the guards.   
"Goodbye," she said.  
"See you later," Link replied. He walked back to the Inn.  
  
Saria and Mido were in their room.  
"This is boring Mido," Saria said. They were sitting on the rug covering the floor between their beds, next to a Monopoly board. Mido had found the game in a cupboard and was busy attempting to figure out how to play.  
"Well, it wouldn't be boring if I knew how to play," Mido replied grumpily.  
"Ooh, no need to get so upset about it Mido. It's not your fault you're stupid and you can't read the instructions," Saria said cattily.  
"Stupid? You can't read Hylian either, so shut up."  
"Hey! I'd be able to read it if I tried, it can't be too different!" Saria yelled.  
"Yeah, whatever. Just try," Mido said.  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Then it's obvious that you can't read it."   
"Yeah? Well... so what if I can't?"  
"You just said you could. It's one or the other Saria." Mido was looking both upset and angry, his eyes narrowing.  
"I pick neither. I'm going!" Saria yelled. She stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
"Good riddance," Mido muttered. He thew the board away moodily and sat down on the bed.  
  
Link was staring at the ground, wondering where he could go. He didn't want to go and talk to Mido or Saria, and they were probably still in the Inn Diing Room anyway. Suddenly, something crashed into him, knocking him to the floor.   
"Sorry Link," a voice snapped. Link looked and saw Saria standing above him, brushing the dust off her green tunic. {Uh oh,} he thought. {She looks really mad. I'd better not say anything that might upset her.}   
"Hi Saria," Link said cautiously. Saria glared at him and stormed off. {Yes!,} he thought. {I escaped without being yelled at!}  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it is short, but I have *DUN DUN DUN* WRITERS BLOCK! If anyone has a cure PLEASE tell me. I've tried writing crazy humour, by the way. It didn't work. 


	31. A Plan: Part 1

A/N: I HAVE RECOVERED FROM WRITER'S BLOCK! PRAISE THE HOLY "HISTORY OF TRUNKS" VIDEO! A GUARANTEED CURE! ALTHOUGH OVER-EXPOSURE MAY MAKE YOU WRITE IN CAPITAL LETTERS! Ah. I'm better now. Sorry, high on DBZ.  
Disclaimer:  
Chibi Goten: Yay! I've finally learnt what a disclaimer is! Bardock's Number 1 Fan doesn't own Zelda, or me. However, she does own the plot and things that do not feature in Zelda, like Kino or The Hylian Inn. Please don't sue her, she needs to pay me.  
  
  
  
Link sat on the floor in his room. The curtains had been opened by a staff member after he had left the room to visit Zelda, and the sun was shining brightly on his bed, which was by the window. It all seemed to cheery. Saria was still grumpy and from the fact that Mido hadn't come out of his room for three days, Link figured she had argued with him and had been trying to get them back together to no avail. Zelda was also on Link's mind. He had only just met her, but he found her wonderful and fun to be with, but very strange. For one, she was full of contradictions. She was Daddy's little Princess one day, and then she could talk about "running away from the Royal life" the next. She was also very much a tomboy, for all her pink dresses and long hair. She loved to swim in the castle moat, something which she had literally dragged Link into doing a few days ago. He smiled at the memory. He decided to go and find Zelda again. Maybe she could help with the Saria and Mido problem...  
  
  
  
"Link! Hi... but weren't you here half an hour ago?" Zelda said.  
"Yeah. Look, Zelda... what would you do if two of your best friends were arguing over something?" he asked. "Strictly a hypothetical question, of course."  
"What? Why did you ask me that?" Zelda saw the pleading look on Link's face. "Uh... I'd try and talk to them, and get them to work it out."  
"What if that wouldn't work, they were so stubborn they wouldn't say sorry?" Link asked.  
"Well, I'd try and think of a way to get them to talk to each other. Like say you're going to the Bombchu Bowling, and invite both friends but not tell them the other one is going."  
"That'd be good, but I've already tried it. Oh, and by the way, these two are more than friends."  
"Oh... OK. This is a real situation you're in, isn't it?" Zelda asked suspiciously.  
"Sort of..." Link replied, embarrassed. "They're my friends Mido and Saria, you know the ones I told you about?"  
"Yeah, I remember... What about you make one of them REALLY jealous. Like say you flirt constantly with Saria, and make Mido really mad."  
"Then I'll just have a grumpy Mido on my hands and maybe a few less limbs than before."  
"You don't get it, do you? People who are jealous like that get so upset the other person realises that they love them after all. That's what happens in the theatre, anyway. So, we need someone to make Mido jealous..."  
"I have a better idea," Link interrupted. What about we make Saria jealous instead? I have a plan that just might work..." He whispered something in Zelda's ear.  
"WHAT? NO WAY! NOT DOING IT!" Link gave her a puppy dog eyes look.  
"I'm melting! The eyes of cuteness are going to melt my icy heart into a puddle of water!" Zelda joked. Link pouted even more. "Alright, alright, I'll do it. But only if you promise you won't tell anyone about this."  
"I promise," Link said solemnly." Zelda smiled. Link left for Mido's room to begin Stage One of Operation Jealousy.  
  
  
He knocked on the door.  
"Go away," came Mido's voice from inside. Link opened the door anyway. Mido was sitting in the middle of the room. He had a few empty tisse boxes and a destroyed drawing Link had drawn of Saria.  
"Hey! I liked that drawing," Link said, faking hurt.  
"Yeah, well, I didn't like the subject," Mido said. Link thought it best to change the subject.  
"Hey Mido, do you remember mentioning a girl in the forest who followed you everywhere?"  
"Yes. Her name was Tomoko. Why?" Mido asked grumpily. Link continued on, not put off my Mido's mood at all.  
"Well, I thought I saw her in town. She was looking for a "boy with a green tunic and ginger hair". She was wearing Kokiri clothes, too, so I thought she was talking about you..."  
"Why would she leave the forest?" Mido asked.  
"I have no idea... But, anyway, I need to be sure. What does she look like?" Link asked. So far, the plan was going well.  
"She has blone hair in two buns on the top of her head. She also has blue eyes."   
"Must have been her then! See ya later!" Mido stared as Link left the room. {What was that about?} he asked himself. {Oh well.} He began to continue destroying the remains of what once had been a portrait.  
  
  
Link went back to Zelda, who was now in Hyrule Castle Town wearing her old brown cloak disguise. He smiled.   
"Success!" he said. "She's apparently blonde and has blue eyes. Now all we need to do is get you a Kokiri tunic and do your hair."  
"OK. Did you ask how she does her hair?" Zelda asked.  
"Two buns on the top of her head. Mido told me. I also hinted she was here." Zelda gave him a high-five.   
"Congratulations. But where are we going to get a tunic? I mean, all Kokiri wear them, don't they?"   
"Ah... I have an idea, but you're not going to like it..."  
  
  
"So you're saying we have to steal Saria's tunic?" Zelda asked angrily.  
"More... borrow than steal. Anyway, it's all for the best, right?" Zelda gave him a look. Then she sighed.  
"I suppose it's the best idea we have. I mean, we can hardly make one in time and I'm not wearing one of yours."  
"Thanks for doing this Zelda," Link said. Zelda smiled, closed her eyes and leant forward to kiss him. But he had already left. She nearly fell on her face, then recovered and sighed again. {How classic,} she thought, and ran to follow Link.  
  
  
They were outside Saria's room. (When Mido and Saria had argued, Saria had gotten a separate room.) She wasn't there. Zelda opened the unlocked window, which was at about as high as her head and Link hoisted her in. She opened Saria's drawer.  
"I feel like a petty thief," she said to herself. She rummaged through Saria's stuff, and eventually found a clean, forest green tunic. She grabbed it and jumped out the window, landing cat-like next to Link. He smiled.  
"Great. We'll begin Stage Three tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What will Stage Three be? Will Mido and Saria get back together? Will the author be attacked by rabid S/M fans for splitting them up, even for a short time? Tune in to the next chapter or the reviews to find out! 


	32. A Plan: Part 2

A/N: Hi everyone. Nothing to say except that if you haven't already, read Winter Daze's fics! Especially Little Zelda High School and Little Zelda College. Thank you. Oh, and Winter, hi! Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it!  
Disclaimer:   
Bardock's Number 1 Fan: I now have adopted a new disclaimer Chibi! Chibi Vegeta!  
Chibi Vegeta: I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I won't be reduced to ridculous work like this! *Flies off.*  
Bardock's Number 1 Fan: *Sweatdrops* Well, I guess some things never change... I own nothing but my Nintendo and Zelda game by the way. No-one can take the precious cartridge away!  
  
  
  
Zelda followed Link up to his room. He let her in and threw her the tunic. Then he closed the door and waited outside while she changed. After about five minutes, Zelda opened the door timidly. She looked beauitful in the tunic, her long hair swept over her back and ther eyes sparkled, their colour set off by the green. It hugged her slim frame perfectly. She was also in a pair of Link's best boots. Link stared a little and then realised what he was doing and turned away. He soon found himself looking back though.  
"You look nice," he said, blushing.  
"I look silly," Zelda replied.  
"No, honestly, you look gorgeous," Link said honestly.  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course." He smiled embarrasedly. Zelda looked so happy just to be there. There was a long, blissful silence, with the couple simply looking at each other's faces. Link broke it.  
"Zelda, you need to do your hair," he said. "Two buns. And your name is Tomoko."  
"Oh... right, OK." Zelda skillfully put her hair up in two buns. "Is this right?"  
"Looks good to me," Link replied, the realising what he said, blushed even more than before. Zelda blushed too.  
"I'll have to disgiuse my face with make-uo, make myself look younger," she said. "Don't the Kokiri all look about ten?" she asked.  
"You're right... Can you do that?"   
"Of course. I was made wear make-up by my Mother and she got me to learn how to put it on too. I'll just be a minute. I brought a case here."  
"Oh," Link said. He left the room again and shut the door. Outside, he banged his head silently against a wall. {Why did I have to stare like that?} he asked. {But she's so beautiful, I never realised before.} Link was saved from any more self-torture by Zelda opening the door and walking out. Link stared. It was as though Zelda had entered the room and Tomoko had exited. She didn't look anything like Zelda. Her eyes seemed bigger and more childish and Zelda had wrapped a cloth tighly around her cleavage, making her appear flat-chested like any ten year old.  
"What do you think?" Zelda asked. Link re-entered the room.  
"I... I... you look... different." Zelda rolled her eyes.  
"Of course I do. I'm supposed to. Now I have to make my voice childish as well. How's this?" Zelda put on a higher voice. "Hi Mido." Link covered his ears.   
"Great if you want to hurt everyone's hearing." He was still recovering from the shock transformation of his girlfriend into a ten year old Kokiri.   
"What about this?" Zelda spoke in a young girl's voice.  
"Good," Link said, in a preoccupied tone.   
"What's wrong Link?" Zelda asked concernedly.  
"It's just kinda weird," Link replied nervously. "I mean, my beautiful girlfriend goes into a room and a little ten year old kid comes out. And yet I still find you attractive."  
"You do? That means that you like me for me, not what I look like! There's nothing wrong with that." Link sighed. He had been scared Zelda would be upset.  
"I suppose I do," he said, and leant in to kiss her. Just as he was about to touch her lips, a knock was heard on the door. He jumped up and motioned Zelda to hide under the bed. She did so. Link walked sadly over to the door and opened it.  
  
  
Saria entered the room.  
"What is it?" Link asked.  
"Nothing. I was just wondering, you visited Mido today, didn't you?"  
"Yes..."  
"So, did he say... anything... about me?"  
"No. He's still angry at you." Link replied. He wanted to get the conversation over with as soon as possible.  
"Oh! Not like I cared or anything, of course. Well, gotta go!" Saria blurted. "This conversation never happened."  
"What conversation?" Link asked, the way he knew he had to. But Saria was already gone. Zelda climbed out from under the bed.  
  
"Link?" she said.  
"Yes?" Link replied.  
"I have to change."   
"Oh! I'm going!" For what seemed the hundreth time, Link left the room. {Why did Saria have to do that?} he thought angrily. {I love Zelda, I know I do. I may have only known her for a few weeks, but I love her. Why can't everything go right?} Little did he know, Zelda was thinking similar thoughts.  
{Why? I really like this guy! I may even love him! In fact, I think I do love him. This has to go right sometime!} she thought. She changed back into her cloak and, saying goodbye to Link on the way, left the inn.. The plan would take place tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so mean! I can't believe I'm doing this to two of my favourite couples! It'll all turn out right in the end, I promise! 


	33. The Plan in Action

A/N: Yes, it's a new chapter. I am alive! I have survived a week without Internet access! Seriously, I was on holiday. I'm sorry for not updating.  
Disclaimer: I have officially given up using Chibis for disclaimers. They never get it right! I'll have to do it myself. I don't own Zelda or anything connected to Zelda. I also don't own anything else that may show up in this fic. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
Link yawned and streched. He heard a rooster call outside the window. {Good. 6 o'clock am. Everyone would be asleep and I can sneak out,} he thought to himself. Zelda had decided to "rough it" and sleep in another room in the Inn. Her parents would never know, she had climbed out a window at 10 o'clock at night and bribed Impa to lie about where she was in the morning. He went along the corridor to her room and knocked softly. She opened the door, already dressed in her outfit. Link forced a smile. The disguise still freaked him out. They went down the stairs and left out the Inn front door.   
"OK, Link," Zelda said. "What now?"  
"Well, I'm going back to bed." Link said. "Saria and Mido'll know something's up if I'm awake any earlier than nine."  
"So I have to stay out here waiting?"  
"No. You have to start acting. Like using that voice and asking people about a ginger-haired fairy boy. Then you have to "find" Mido at breakfast. Saria and Mido will be in the same room then so Saria will be able to see what's going on. If Mido finds you first, invite him to have a meal at the Inn. If Saria isn't there draw it out until she comes."  
"I get it. I really like this guy, I take it?"  
"Yeah. Apparently you hero-worship him. Some facts: Mido is the Boss of The Kokiri, or at least was. You are at the moment. You left the Know-it-all brothers in charge. You came to look for Mido seeing as you love him so." Zelda coughed at this and pretended to puke. "You love the colour green. The Great Deku Tree is your guardian and he's perfectly fine at the moment. Your fairy flew away soon after you left the forest, just like Mido's."  
"Sure. I have to suck up really bad to Mido, don't I?"  
"Yes. You can do anything it takes, I know it's only acting."  
"Sure. As long as you don't get jealous."  
"What? Me? Jealous?" Link asked airily. "As if!" He went back inside the Inn and crept back up to his room. Zelda sat down, shivering. Her shorts and and sleeveless shirt felt very cold in the frost of the wintry morning.  
  
  
After a few incredibly boring hours of watching people walk around the market, Zelda looked into the Inn window for what seemed the trillionth time. She saw a small male figure walk down the stairs. She looked closer. {Ginger hair... green tunic... blue eyes... it has to be Mido,} she thought to herself. She looked around the Inn to see if Saria was there. She was sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant, staring blankly at a wall. {Looks like a perfect chance,} Zelda thought to herself. She tried to gather up her skirt, and then remembered she was wearing shorts. Embarrased, she walked quickly to the Inn door and entered the Dining Room. She purposely slammed the door, so people would turn around and look.   
  
Mido gasped. {It's Tomoko! Link said he saw her... but I thought he was playing some kind of stupid joke. Why is she here? How am I supposed to tell her that's she's now a Hylian? Will she understand?} His frantic thoughts were interrupted by "Tomoko" running up to him and yelling excitedly.  
"Mido! I've been looking for you everywhere! And Saria's here too!" she squealed. Saria rolled her eyes and pretended she hadn't heard her name mentioned. Saria had never particularly liked Tomoko.  
"Oh, Mido, you have no idea how upset I was when I found out you'd gone!" Zelda was over-acting horrendously. Link, sitting at a nearby table, signalled to her to tone it down a bit. She winked at him. Mido didn't notice.  
"It's nice to see you too, Tomoko," he said guardedly. "But I think..."  
"Mido! Everyone's missing you! You have to go back to the forest!" Zelda said. Link fell out of his chair. {THAT wasn't part of the plan!} he yelled inwardly. Mido stared at him.  
"Uh... Link... what's wrong with you?" Mido asked. Zelda stared at Link pointedly, as if to tell him to make something up fast.  
"Oh... I was... um... pushing my chair out and it... uh... it stuck... on... the carpet! Yeah, that's right. It stuck on the carpet!" Link lied patheticly. Mido gave him a funny look, but eventually turned back to "Tomoko" who quickly stopped pointing at the wooden floor. Link smacked his forehead with his hand.  
"Is that Link?" Zelda/Tomoko asked. "I thought he was dead. And don't you hate him?"  
"No, he's not actually Link," Mido said. "This guy is called Link, and looks like Link, but he isn't Link." Zelda arranged her face into a confused expression.  
"Huh?" she asked stupidly.   
"Don't worry. It's a long story. But he's not the Link you know," Mido said.   
"Oh. Well, I'm please to meet you mister," "Tomoko" said.  
"Pleased to meet you too," Link replied, picking himself up off the floor.   
  
Saria was watching the scene. She was wondering when Tomoko would start to talk to her. {Surely if she wants Mido to go back she'll want me to go back too,} she thought.  
  
"Tomoko" was still trying to explain the invented situation to Mido.  
"You see, we need you back. You left the forest, but you left to look for someone. That means that we're allowing you back. But Saria left for no reason, therefore she isn't allowed back," she said.  
"WHAT?" Saria screamed. "I'M NOT STAYING HERE ALONE!"  
"You've got that Link guy," said Tomoko unconcernedly. Saria blinked rapidly.  
{Why am I so upset?} she asked herself. {It's not like Mido's my boyfriend anymore. Why should I care if he goes? Oh, what am I thinking? I know very well why I should care. I still love Mido. I've lived for two thousand years without him, and yet I don't think I could ever live for sixty alone now. But I can't tell him... He's probably still angry at me.} "Tomoko, go. Take Mido. See if I care," Saria said angrily. Mido sighed.  
{She doesn't care,} he thought to himself. {She doesn't love me anymore. Maybe she never did. Maybe it was all a lie. Maybe I should go back... No! I still care about her, even if she doesn't care about me. I can't go. But what about Tomoko? She's no longer a Kokiri. And that's my fault! She followed me, after all.} Mido's troubled thoughts were interrupted by Tomoko.  
"Mido! Please come! You've got to!" Tomoko said.  
"Look, Tomoko, I need to talk to you. Come up to my room," said Mido sadly.  
"Sure," giggled Tomoko. She followed Mido upstairs.  
  
{He's going to accept!} Saria thought to herself. {I just know it! He's going to go, and leave me here. I'll be all alone, Link is with that Zelda girl twenty-four hours a day.} She started to cry. Link walked over to her table.  
"Saria, what's wrong?" he asked concerndly.  
"Nothing," sobbed Saria.  
"Then why are you crying?"  
"Just go away Link! I don't need your pity!"  
"Saria, I want to help. Now what's wrong?"  
"Link... will you promise not to repeat this to anyone?" asked Saria.  
"Of course."  
"Idon'twanttostayherewithoutMido," blurted Saria.  
"Excuse me?" Link asked.  
"I don't want Mido to go," she said. "Link... I still care about him. But I'm sure he's angry with me."  
"Saria... It's perfectly OK. Just go up there and tell Mido," Link said. "I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen? He'll leave? Looks like he is anyway if you don't say anything."  
"I suppose you're right. Fine. I'll go." She got up from her chair. She slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on Mido's door.  
  
  
A/N: MWA HA HA HA! *Cough* Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? 


	34. It's over...

A/N: Yes, it's the last chapter. There will be an epilouge.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Never did, never will. Happy?  
  
  
  
There was no answer. Saria knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer. {What's going on?} she asked herself. {It's not like Mido not to answer the door. He can't know it's me.} She turned the door knob slowly, and pushed the door. She was afraid of seeing an empty room, with Mido gone forever. She took a step forward, and entered.   
  
Mido was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. It was obvious he was crying. Saria ran over to him.  
"Mido! What's wrong?" she asked. He looked up, his face streaked.   
"Saria?" he asked.  
"Who were you expecting? The Deku Tree?"  
"No... but... I thought... I thought you hated me."  
"Hated you? I thought you hated me," Saria said in surprise.   
"You mean you aren't angry with me?" Mido asked.  
"Mido, of course not. What kind of stupid argument was that, anyway? Who could read a Monopoly rule book? That's just childish." Mido smiled his through tears.  
"I know... Saria, Tomoko left. I told her I was a Hylian now, and I wasn't going back, and she ran away."  
"How come I didn't see her leave?" Saria asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe she's still somewhere in the building. I mean, she's got to have a room here, there's nowhere else to stay. I feel really bad about her. It was my fault, after all," said Mido.  
"Mido, it wasn't your fault. That's like saying it's Link's fault I left. You had nothing to do with Tomoko's decision. She made it herself," Saria said.   
"I suppose so," said Mido thoughtfully. "Did... did you make the decision to leave yourself too?"  
"What? Of course! It wasn't anyone else's fault." Mido smiled.  
"Really?"  
"You blamed yourself for that too?"   
"Kind of..."  
"Anything else you think was your fault? The Great War? The cold weather at the moment?"  
"Uh... Link leaving," Mido said sheepishly.  
"Honestly! How can any of those things have been you fault? They were the decisions of the people. Not you. It's not like you took over their brains and forced them to leave!"  
"I have been an idiot, haven't I?" Mido said.  
"Understatement of the year!" replied Saria. "We've both been idiots."   
"Yeah. Saria, I would never go and leave you here," said Mido.  
"Good, because I don't know if I could have surived without you." Mido smiled, and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
  
Zelda, who had finally managed to get Link's attention and sneak outside, smiled.   
"Victory," she whispered to Link. He grinned.  
"I suppose your plan wasn't too bad after all. But you could have told me."  
"I only came up with it when I was freezing half to death outside. What was I supposed to do, calmly walk into the Inn and tell you. Not like anyone was going to see me."  
"I guess you're right," he replied. "But next time, at least give me a bit of a warning."  
"Yeah... You stuff up otherwise. 'It caught on the carpet!' Yeah, the nice, pretty, invisible carpet!" she mocked.  
"Zelda, you do realise you just yelled that?" asked Link loudly. "Whoops."  
"Uh oh..."  
  
  
  
Mido reluctantly ended the kiss. "Did that sound like Link to you?" he asked Saria.   
"Yeah... from outside the window..." They walked over to the window and looked out. Link and "Tomoko" were sitting underneath, obviously listening.  
"Uh... hi," said Link, grinning. Zelda looked at him like he was insane.  
"What are you two doing?" Saria questioned, even though she knew the answer.  
"We were... taking a walk... yeah, that's right. Come on Tomoko, the flowers are pretty, aren't they?" Link said. Saria gave him a look.  
"Look, Saria, Mido, I think you'd better know the truth," Zelda said. "I'm not really Tomoko." She wiped off the make up and took down her hair. "I'm Zelda. You see, Link was upset that you two were arguing, so I had the idea of making Mido jealous. Link said there was no way he was doing that, so he hatched a plan. He said that I was to disguise myself as this Tomoko girl, and make Saria jealous instead. I agreed rather reluctantly, and we kind of took you clothes, Saria. Anyway, this morning, I had an even better idea. Instead of the jealousy thing, I was going to tell you that Mido had to leave instead... I didn't tell Link, and he kind of stuffed it up." She paused and glared at Link, who grinned.   
"You mean to say that this was all a plan to get us back together?" asked Mido.  
"He he... yeah," Link said. "It worked though."  
"Thanks," Saria said. "I know it was a bit wrong and everything, but you did have good intentions. I doubt we would have managed to see past our own fears and self-invented reasons otherwise." Mido smiled at her.  
"Saria?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't think we finished something." She smiled.   
"I'm all for finishing that," she said. Mido pressed his lips to hers again.  
  
"Get a room," Link muttered.  
"In case you didn't notice, they're in one," Zelda said.   
"Oh yeah... You know, that does look like fun."  
"You think?" Zelda leant forward. "Then let's try it." Link leant forward, and kissed her.  
  
  
  
A/N: That was probably the weirdest fluff I've ever written. Oh well, it had to end sometime. Sorry if the ending was a bit crappy, I can't write endings. 


	35. Epilouge

A/N: The epilogue. Set twenty years in the future. Mido and Saria are thirty. Link, Zelda and the other Link are 33.   
Disclaimer: Finally! My very last disclaimer for this fic! Now I have to do a million more for "The Wedding"! Oh well... That's just the woes of being a writer. Well, here goes...   
I do not claim ownership of the "Legend of Zelda" games. I only use the characters. I do not make any profits from this. If you would still like to sue me, you are an idiot, as I am a 14 year old Dragonball Z and video games otaku who likes to write, and therefore you will only get my crappy Vegeta fan art, million and one stupid story drafts and Nintendo 64.   
  
  
  
  
  
A girl with blond hair giggled happily, her pretty pink and white dress wet through. The slightly younger boy who had wet her laughed too. He snuck up behind her, and pushed. She fell into the moat.  
"Hey! No fair! You cheated!" she yelled between gasps. He grinned, his green hair glinting in the sunlight.   
"You didn't say there were rules," he replied.  
"Oooh! I am so going to get you back!"  
"Yeah, as soon as you manage to get out of the moat," the boy taunted.  
"Honestly! If you weren't so much younger than me, I would have soaked you by now!"   
"Right! You're 13! Only a year older than me! That's hardly 'so much younger'! Anyway, if you want to soak me, try and catch me!" The girl growled.  
"You asked for it!" She grabbed the side of the moat and pulled herself out. Astonished, the boy started to run.  
"Hah!" she yelled after him. "Not so brave now, are we?"   
  
On the drawbridge, two couples watched their children, along with a fifth figure.  
"Looks like your kid are enjoying the water," one said. It was the Hero of Time, he had returned from his adventures.  
"Looks fun to me," Link replied.   
"Link! Zelda cried in disgust. "You are not jumping into the moat. You do know that that is the third tunic this week you've managed to wreck!" The offending tunic had a huge rip in the top half from sword fighting with the other Link  
"Can't hurt to wreck it more then," Link replied, and he ripped off the top part. "Anyone for a swim?"  
"Sure Toby," the other Link said. The Hero of Time always called him by his middle name, to avoid confusion.   
"Great!" Mido said.  
"MIDO! No way are you..." Saria began, but Mido had already cannonballed into the water. The two Links followed suit.  
"Too late," said Zelda. Saria smiled exasperatedly, as though this happened every day.   
"They're like big children," she said. "Even Link, who's supposed to be the King of Hyrule, acts like a ten year old!  
"Oh, I don't know," Zelda said thoughtfully. "It looks kind of fun..." Saria grinned.   
"You sure about that?" she asked.  
"Yes... why wouldn't I be?" Saria smiled almost evilly and pushed Zelda in.   
"I did ask, you know," she said to a very angry looking Zelda.  
  
Link grinned his trademark grin. Even the Hero of Time couldn't quite perfect it. He was right behind Mido, about to unleash a huge splash.  
"Ouch!" he yelled. His daughter had jumped into the moat, landing on his shoulders. She was a bit too heavy for him now, and he had been knocked face forwards into the water.  
"Whoops," she said. "I guess I just don't know my own strength.   
"Gen!" Link yelled. "Why did you do that?" The girl, whose name was Genevive, smiled.  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she said. Mido and the other Link cracked up laughing. Zelda seemed torn between helping her husband and laughing too.  
"Go Gen!" Mido yelled.  
"Poor Link! *Giggle.* Are you OK?" Zelda asked. Link glared at her.  
"Poor Toby! You defeated Majora, but you just got squashed by a deadly teenage girl! Oh no! It's the Attack of the Killer Adolescent! Run for your lives! No parent is safe!" Mido laughed even harder at this. It seemed that he and the other Link had become friends.   
  
Another blur flew through the air, this time landing right next to Mido, the tidal wave soaking Saria. It was their son.  
"Hey Dad! Uh... sorry Mum..." he said.   
"That's it James!" Saria yelled. She jumped in. "I am so going to get you!" She chased after her son, yelling various threats.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that ties up any loose ends. Thanks to all the persitent reviewers. You know who you all are! 


End file.
